Our family
by xlostloonax
Summary: Human AU/UA, Destiel. Tout le monde est humain et en cette période de fêtes, Castiel Milton lutte pour élever seul ses petits frères. Arrive Dean, le père de Ben, l'un des camarades d'Inias. Dean décide de l'aider peu importe que Castiel le veuille ou non...
1. Chapter 1

**_Joyeux noël à tous =)  
_**

**_Et voici une nouvelle histoire, pas encore entièrement terminée mais étant donnée qu'elle se passe durant les fêtes ( fin après le nouvel an ), je préfère commencer à la poster maintenant ;_; ( + 22 000 mots à cette date...)  
_**

**_Le rythme de parution sera sans doute de 1 chapitre/jour ou un chapitre tous les deux jours selon l'edit qu'il y à faire dessus ( et je tiens aussi en compte la gueule de bois lol)  
_**

**_Merci au site 750 words qui m'aide grandement à combattre ma procrastination.  
_**

**_Pour ceux qui ont déjà lus d'autres de mes histoires, je n'abandonne rien, après celle ci je vais je pense me consacrer entièrement à wax and wire.  
_**

**_Concernant, cette histoire, c'est un univers alternatif ( au/ua), destiel mais le rating ne devrait pas monter jusqu'au NC-17 sauf pour la dernière partie qui sera un one shot si tout va bien ( deux one shot normalement ). Le Dean de cette histoire est une personne qui bien que toujours rempli de problèmes divers à réussi à se faire aider et à réunir une petite famille autour de lui ( avec aussi une situation professionnelle confortable, etc...).  
_**

_**C'est aussi au temps présent, ce que je trouvais cool au début mais qui l'est moins à force XD**  
_

* * *

_Plus que dix minutes_, pense Ben Winchester en regardant pour la millième fois aujourd'hui la grande horloge colorée posée au dessus du tableau de la classe.

Normalement, il devrait être un peu en colère de devoir à rester une heure supplémentaire avec sa maîtresse Mademoiselle Rosen : « _Appelle-moi Becky, Ben » _et un Vendredi soir juste avant le weekend en plus ! Mais il ne râle pas trop même si la journée s'est révélée être interminable parce qu'il va rester le weekend et aussi toute la semaine prochaine chez son père et ensuite toutes les vacances de noël qui suivent. Et pour cette seule raison, il peut bien attendre un petit peu, c'est plus un bébé, il a neuf ans après tout !

Il voit son père bien sûr et ce très souvent mais moins que depuis ses parents se sont « _séparés à l__'__amiable »_ et _« c__'__est mieux pour tout le monde ainsi, Ben »_.

Aussi, l'alternative de voir le moins possible Dick le nouveau copain de sa mère est réjouissante. Car Dick est à son opinion « _un gland _». Il s'est fait disputer par sa mère quand il le lui a dit et ensuite par son père mais il avait un petit sourire en coin donc il n'est pas trop sûr qu'il soit si fâché que ça. Dick n'est jamais très sympathique quand il parle de son père et il à plus d'une fois dit que « _son comportement turbulent et irrespectueux était la conséquence d'un mauvais modèle paternel », _ça le met très en colère quand il parle comme ça ( souvent quand sa mère n'est pas là ), de tout façon, il s'en fiche, il aura beau dire ce qu'il veut, même s'il se marie un jour avec sa mère ( _beurk _), il ne sera jamais son père !

Ben n'a qu'un seul père et il va bientôt venir le chercher, dommage qu'il ait du retard a cause d'un stupide accident de la route et qu'il ait dû aller en urgence chercher des voitures accidentées. Mais c'est son travail et il va l'avoir pour lui tout seul pour les semaines qui suivent, alors….. Il s'amuse toujours quand il est avec lui, il est moins _« coincé » _que maman en tout cas. Il a même le droit de boire directement dans le carton de lait.

Ben fini de ranger les dessins de ses camarades dans de grands classeurs, après il sera l'heure et il pourra partir. Ca lui fait un peu drôle d'être resté plus d'une heure avec la maitresse. Enfin, le plus bizarre c'est de penser que sa maitresse et son père ont été des camarades de classe quand il étaient plus jeunes ( _« Je suis pas vieux, mec » _dit la voix de son père dans sa tête à cette pensée ). D'ailleurs dès que la classe s'est terminée, Becky a commencé à lui parler et ne s'est pratiquement pas arrêtée depuis.

_« Tu sais Ben, c__'__est bien dommage, plus tu grandis, plus tu ressembles à ton père »_.

Elle a enchaîné ensuite sur comment était son oncle Sam quand il avait son âge et …hé bien en fait, Ben à plus ou moins arrêté d'écouter à partir de là et utilisé la technique que lui a conseillé son père, c'est-à-dire hocher la tête de temps en temps et répondre par l'affirmative en toute circonstances qui a admirablement fonctionné puisqu'elle n'a pas arrêté de blablater non stop sans se rendre compte de rien.

Son père a ajouté que c'était une technique universelle et qui ne fonctionnait pas uniquement avec les cinglées mais Ben n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce que ça veut dire.

De temps en temps, il capte des bribes : _« Tu sais, je lui ai demandé s__'__il ne voulait pas m__'__épouser mais il a dit que c__'__était impossible comme quoi il devait partir en Californie pour ses études et que c__'__était mieux ainsi pour nous deux, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, tu vois ?»_ et ouais, c'est toujours le même délire.

Ben se souvent brièvement d'une des seules fois où son oncle Sam est venu le chercher à l'école, il n'avait jamais vu son oncle aussi effrayé avant.

- Chuck dit que suis dans le dénis mais je ne suis pas dans le dénis, je pense que…

- Mademoiselle Rosen !

Celle-ci, le regarde brusquement se souvenant sans doute qu'il est dans la pièce.

- Oh..euh, oui, Ben qu'y a t'il ? Et c'est _« Becky »_ , je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois ! Je suis une amie de la famille après tout. Elle lui fait un grand sourire et ça l'effraye à moitié.

- Hm, il est l'heure, est-ce que je peux partir, maintenant ?

Becky jette un œil sur l'horloge, _comme s__'__il mentait, franchement !_

- Oh euh, d'accord… Tu m'as bien aidé Ben ! Comme ça, ta mère part en voyage ?

_Ah_…..Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui pose une question « normale ». ( Et surtout pourquoi la pose t'elle maintenant ? )

- Oh euh, oui, elle part en croisière avec _« Dick », _le prénom est volontairement ou non agrémenté d'une grimace.

- Elle ne sera pas là pour noël alors ? Tu dois être triste …

Oui, en vérité, il est un peu triste que sa mère ne soit pas avec lui a noël, mais ce n'est vraiment plus comme avant de toute façon.

- Non, je serais avec mon père et à noël il y aura aussi Bobby, Ellen et _…__._

_« Surtout gamin, sous aucun prétexte tu lui dis que Sam sera avec nous pour le repas de noël cette année, capisce ? Sinon, il y aura une table spéciale pour la soirée rien que pour toi et ta maitresse » _

- Et ? Elle agite ces cils frénétiquement comme dans ces vieux dessins animés.

- Et euh ? _Benny ?_

- _Ah_, Benny, répond-t-elle avec dégout.

Ben ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi tout le monde semble détester Benny. Il est un peu biaisé sur la question vu qu'il a été nommé après lui et que c'est son parrain.

Sa mère aussi ne l'aime pas beaucoup et surtout, son oncle Sam semble le détester encore plus, mais il n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Son père lui dit que c'est des problèmes de grandes personnes et qu'il devrait plutôt s'inquiéter du nombre de boules glace dans son cornet, ( Ils étaient dans un café ce jour là mais vous saisissez l'idée. ) ça ne lui plait pas beaucoup mais il ne peut trop rien faire à ce sujet, c'est comme pour Dick, N'empêche qu'il sait que son père, Benny et lui vont surement partir pécher pendant les vacances comme la dernière fois et que ça va être plutôt cool.

- Oui, Benny, ça va être cool, dit-il pour espérer lui faire comprendre.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie ?

- Non, ça va aller Made…..( _Elle le regarde méchamment _)…hm…._Becky, _je vais y arriver tout seul, vous inquiétez pas.

Il fonce vers son pupitre, enfile gants, bonnet et écharpe, même si _ça _ce n'est pas trop _cool_, il commence à faire super froid et son père ne rigole pas avec la température, pour ça il est presque encore pire que maman. Il prend son cartable et s'enfuit presque vers la sortie sans se retourner.

- _Au-revoir-Becky-bon-weekend-à-lundi !_

- Bon weekend Ben ! Il entend à moitié mais il est déjà assez loin.

Ca lui fait tout drôle et en même temps un tout petit peu peur quand il descend les couloirs vides et silencieux de l'école. C'est si différent d'en pleine journée où c'est bruyant et animé. Là, il a l'impression d'être privilégié et de partager un secret, un moment spécial et il ne pensera sans doute plus à l'école de la même manière après ça.

Très vite, il se retrouve dans la cour puis ouvre la grille qui n'est heureusement pas encore fermée à clefs. Il regarde vite tout atour de lui espérant un signe de l'Impala mais est déçu quand il ne la trouve pas au milieu des rares voitures garées dans le parking désert. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter; se dit-il pour se rassurer. Après tout, il est parti légèrement en avance, son père va surement bientôt arriver. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Il décide de s'adosser à coté du mur près des grilles parce qu'il est à coté d'un lampadaire qu'il commence à faire noir et que comme ça son père pourra le repérer plus vite. ( Il n'a pas du tout peur, hein, c'est un Winchester après tout. )

Il ne s'attend pas vraiment à ce que deux petites silhouettes soient déjà installées à cette place. Ben s'approche et reconnait un de ses camarades, Inias Milton et une autre plus petite qu'il a d'abord du mal à distinguer puisqu'elle est emmitouflée dans une grosse doudoune rouge mais qu'il identifie ensuite en se rapprochant comme étant le petit frère d'Inias qui est en CP, _Alf…..Alfie _? ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Hey Inias, dit Ben.

Inias est dans sa classe, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient vraiment copains mais Ben n'a rien contre lui. C'est un garçon assez grand, le plus grand de toute sa classe, mince avec des cheveux noirs dans tout les directions à partir d'une raie au milieu. Il a de grands yeux bleus/gris. Son expression est toujours chaleureuse et même s'il est un peu timide, il est toujours gentil et serviable.

Étant calme, un peu isolé et passant le plus clair de son temps à la récréation ou à la cantine avec son petit frère fait que ils ne se connaissent pas tant que ça. Après tout, Ben est une boule d'énergie qui aime courir, jouer. Sa mère lui reproche souvent son manque de concentration et qu'il ne semble pas pouvoir rester en place plus d'une minute.

- Ben, répond doucement Inias et ça lui semble bizarre mais _« Alfie » _? le fixe d'une façon assez menaçante mais comme s'il allait avoir peur d'un gamin de six ans franchement, c'est encore presque un bébé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, les gars ? dit-il essayant toujours de parler comme son père parce qu'il le trouve cool, vous avez raté votre bus ?

Le sourire d'Inias reste planté sur son visage bien que l'expression de ses yeux semble un peu triste voir inquiète mais Ben ne pourrait pas le jurer.

- Non, d'habitude le vendredi mon grand frère vient nous chercher mais il est …en retard.

En retard et sacrément, lui est resté plus d'une heure à écouter Becky dans la salle de classe mais au moins il était au chaud, ils sont restés tous les deux là à attendre dans le froid ?

-Oh, ben vous pouvez toujours allez voir Be…Mademoiselle Rosen, elle est encore là, elle peut sans doute passer un coup de fil.

Les yeux d'Inias se déplacent vers le sol.

- Non…Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci Ben.

- Tu es sûr ? Vous n'allez pas res..

- CASTIEL VA VENIR ! crie Alfie à l'adresse de Ben et il y a une certaine véhémence dans le ton qu'il emploie même si être intimidé par une petite boule rouge qui à les mains sur ses hanches et fait la moue est assez dur.

- Samy, réprimande Inias, ne sois pas impoli avec Ben, il ne veut que nous aider, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, ouais, dit Ben une main maintenant posée nerveusement derrière sa nuque, plus intimidé finalement par le ton calme et posé d'Inias et ses grands mots. Attends, _« Samy ? » _Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Alfie ?

- Hm, _« Samandriel »_, en fait…..

- Quoi ?

_C__'__est un prénom, ça ? _

- Inias, c'est Alfie pour lui, _hmpf_ ! marmonne le petit garçon maintenant les bras croisés avec un air mécontent.

- Son véritable prénom est Samandriel, dit Inias tout en tapotant le tête de son petit frère qui essaye de s'échapper à moitié de l'étreinte. Mais il était agacé que personne à part nous ne sache prononcer son prénom correctement alors un jour, il a décidé de se faire appeler Alfie.

- Oh d'accord, répond Ben et il peut le comprendre car _« salamandre, samaliel ou qu__'__importe » _, c'est vraiment un nom bizarre.

Alors que Ben va demander aux deux autres ( enfin surtout Inias ), s'il est sûr que son frère va venir le chercher, il entend à plusieurs mètres le son caractéristique du moteur de l'impala et toute autre pensée mis à part la joie et l'excitation est exclue de son cerveau.

- Mon père est là, mon père est là ! dit-il en agitant les bras alors que la voiture ( que Ben espère sans doute à tort pouvoir conduire un jour) apparait et s'arrête à leur hauteur.

Il n'a pas remarqué les soupirs de déception des deux autres enfants qui depuis qu'ils sont sortis de l'école guettent le moindre véhicule dans l'espoir de voir arriver leur cher grand frère.

* * *

**Princesse sarah, sort de ce corps. Amen. Encore une fois joyeuses fêtes !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Encore une fois joyeux noël à tous =)**_

_**Merci à shanhearts et à Thecrasy pour vos reviews ainsi que pour les follows.**_

_**J'ai vaincu ma petite gueule de bois et ayant l'intention de continuer de célébrer de façon alcoolisée voici le chapitre suivant qui m'a pris des lustres a éditer. C'est en fait la première partie du chapitre que j'ai coupé en deux à cause de la longueur ^^'** **( suite demain, normalement...)**_

_**Vu mon état, ce chapitre, n'est pas exempt de futures petites corrections ^^'**_

* * *

Dean serre ses doigts sur le volant et conduit en suivant avec frustration les limitations de vitesse. Il se restreint d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur, il ne veut pas risquer d'être arrêté aussi près de l'école. Déjà deux minutes de retard. Ce n'est pas si catastrophique mais la partie ravagée ( qu'il estime à 90 %) de son cerveau ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Et c'est la petite voix de Sammy qu'il entend dans sa tête en boucle : _« Est-ce que papa va bientôt rentrer, Dean ? Pourquoi papa ne revient pas, Dean ? Où est papa, Dean ? Pourquoi papa est en retard, Dean. ? »._

Quand Ben est né ( et il n'avait que 18 ans à l'époque ), il s'était juré qu'il serait un meilleur père que le sien mais la réalité est que depuis qu'il a lui-même embrassé la paternité, il a plus d'indulgence envers son paternel ( même si les situations ne peuvent vraiment pas se comparer ) et certaines de ses erreurs.

Enfin, soupire Dean pour essayer de calmer son angoisse d'être un tel raté, il a le gosse ce weekend, plus la semaine prochaine et toutes les vacances, soit suffisamment de temps pour se faire pardonner ou du moins il espère.

Lisa et lui se sont séparés il y a quelques années suite à une décision mutuelle et sans trop d'animosité. Lisa a toujours plus ou moins compris le fonctionnement tortueux de son cerveau. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas heureux dans cette relation même si elle semblait parfaite aux yeux extérieurs. Et elle a aussi réussit à lui faire cracher le secret qu'il cachait et portait comme un fardeau depuis des années.

Cette séparation en bons termes ne l'a pas empêché de se sentir affreusement coupable, surtout de faire subir tout ça à Ben.

Souvent, ce cocon familial qu'il n'avait jamais pu pouvoir avoir après le départ de Sam et la mort de son père lui manquait. Plus que Lisa elle même.

Lisa, pourtant est restée amicale et disponible et bien que Ben avait d'abord été assez perturbé de ces changements, il commençait à s'y habituer doucement. Cela jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dick dans leur vie. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir été un peu jaloux de lui et d'avoir immédiatement un à priori négatif sur le bonhomme. Dick est un homme riche, intelligent et le président d'une grosse compagnie d'exportation avec en permanence un sourire à un million de dollar qu'il affiche comme un requin à la moindre occasion.

Dean a vraiment fait un gros effort sur lui même jusque là pour ne pas lui effacer de sa face sous l'insistance de tous ses proches. N'arrange pas que le type soit agaçant au possible et n'hésite pas ( bizarrement quand Lisa n''est pas dans les parages ) à lui faire les réflexions les plus irritantes souvent à double sens et visant son intelligence ( ou plutôt ici son manque d'intelligence ), son travail de seconde zone, etc...

Ben l'a tout de suite détesté et ça lui a mis du baume au cœur, ayant eu peur un instant de pouvoir être éclipsé de la vie de son fils.

Il évolue maintenant dans un fragile statu quo.

Quand il exprime ses plaintes sur ce sujet à sa famille, les réactions ne sont pas des plus flatteuses pour son ego.

_" Je te préviens, si y a coups et blessures, je te défendrais pas, trouduc », _lui disait Sam par exemple. Un simple _« idjit »_ de la part de bobby suivi d'une tape sur la tête ou : _" Tu sais que je défendrais toujours tes arrières, mon frère, mais franchement ça n'en vaut pas la peine » _de la part de Benny. Jo et Ellen se contentent de le regarder intensément, de façon clairement intimidatrice et mêlée de déception, le même regard que sa mère lui lançait quand il avait fait des bêtises enfant. Donc, Dean ronge son frein pour le moment et vu son tempérament, c'était vraiment une sorte d'exploit.

Dommage que Lisa ne soit pas là pour les fêtes mais sans Dick au tableau, c'est déjà beaucoup moins stressant pour lui.

Il reprend ses esprits quand il s'aperçoit qu'il est sur le point d'entrer dans le petit parking vide de l'école. Pourvu que le gamin ne l'ai pas attendu trop longtemps. II ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter car il fait déjà noir et que le temps s'est rafraichi. Il a ses affaires dans le coffre que lui a déposé Lisa tout à l'heure au garage et il espère qu'il est suffisamment couvert pour ce temps.

Il espère aussi qu'il n'a pas été rendu fou par Becky qui même si elle s'est révélée à sa grande surprise une bonne institutrice est toujours plus ou moins complètement maboule. Surtout avec l'obsession malsaine qu'elle voue encore à Sam. Heureusement qu'elle ignore que celui-ci est en heureux ménage avec Jessica, il ne veut même pas imaginer comment elle va réagir à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

Il observe rapidement les alentours et aperçoit des petites formes éclairées par un lampadaire près de la grille. Bon sang, il lui avait dit de rester à l'intérieur ! Même s'il est un peu en retard, il aurait pu attendre, on ne sait pas quel taré peu trainer dehors ! Il s'arrête près des enfants et reconnait avec joie son fils qui l'accueille d'un fort câlin dès qu'il ouvre la portière. Ça lui rappelle toujours ceux de Sammy au même âge quand il fait ça. Il prie juste que le gosse n'ai pas la même adolescente rebelle que son frère. Pour l'instant, Ben est à un âge où son père et tout ce qu'il fait est cool, il en est satisfait et n'est pas pressé que ça change.

- Hey Ben, ça va gamin, pas trop attendu ?

- Non, p'pa, je viens juste de sortir.

- Tant mieux.

Ben s'écarte et porte un grand sourire affectueux et fier sur son visage. Il sait que l'impala y est aussi pour quelque chose. Comment ne peut-on pas être fasciné par une telle beauté ?

Il regarde ensuite les deux autres enfants. Une asperge et une petite boule, tous les deux ont une expression gardée et semblent avoir assez froid.

- Salut, je suis Dean, le père de Ben, qu'est ce que vous faites là, les gars ? Raté votre bus ? Huh ?

_Ou leur parents ne sont pas venus les chercher _et à cette idée le sang de Dean ne fait qu'un tour et il a une forte envie de botter des culs en série.

- C'est Inias Milton, il est dans ma classe et là, c'est son frère Sa...euh...Alfie.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Winchester, dit l'asperge qui est apparemment Inias, merci de votre sollicitude mais notre grand frère va arriver, je vous assure.

Le petit blondinet dans sa grosse doudoune rouge se contente de le fixer méchamment.

- Oh, vous êtes sûr ? Il commence à se faire tard.

Ce qui un peu hypocrite de sa part vu qu'il était en retard lui aussi mais il a prévenu au moins et son gosse n'est pas resté plus d'une heure à se geler les fesses.

- Oui, Monsieur Winchester, il m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir tout à l'heure.

Et Inias sort de sa poche un téléphone portable. Dean regarde en coin Ben. Il a bassiné sa mère ( et a essayé de le piéger ) pour avoir son propre téléphone et il s'attend à une reprise des lamentations ( surtout avant noël ) si un de ses camarades en possède un. Seulement le visage de Ben se mue peu à peu en grimace et Dean remarque que le téléphone du gosse date au moins de dix ans vu son diamètre, un peu comme le sien en fait….. A l'inverse de Sam qui s'excite à chaque sortie d'un nouvel Iphone, lui est bien avec son vieux Nokia. Sam le traite de réfractaire au progrès ou d'anachronique mais franchement, il n'y même plus de touches ! Et tellement d'options qu'on ne sait pus si c'est un téléphone ou une navette spatiale.

- Okay gamin, je te crois, dit Dean, mais vaudrait ptet mieux que ton frère et toi vous retourniez à l'intérieur, je pense que Becky doit encore être là.

Inias se pince les lèvres avant de répondre.

- Monsieur Winchester, je crois vrai...

- NAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN ! hurle Samandriel, il va arriver, on doit rester ici !

- SAMY ! ça suffit ! dit Inias essayant de contrôler la boule de rage qu'est devenue son petit frère.

- Il va venir ! Il va venir !

Il pleure maintenant donnant des coups de poings à son grand frère mais sa violence est amoindrie par le fait que le petit garçon est emmitouflé des pieds à la tête.

- Je sais Samy, murmure Inias.

- Il va venir ? Hein Inias ? Il nous aime, lui...

Le visage d'Inias se fige et prend un instant une expression si peinée que le cœur de Dean se resserre dans sa poitrine. C'est une scène un peu trop familière à son gout et le fait que le gosse appelle son petit frère « Sammy » n'arrange rien et peut-être que son cerveau lui joue des tours car il croyait que le nabot s'appelait Alfred ( comme dans Batman ) ou un truc comme ça. Ben s'est rapproché de son père et effleure sa main sans pour autant la toucher car c'est pas un bébé mais un grand garçon, affecté lui aussi par la scène désolante devant lui.

- Tu sais qu'il va venir Samy, allez...

Le seul bruit qu'on distingue après ça est le reniflement de Samandriel toujours la tête posée contre son grand frère qui le berce doucement contre lui. Dean ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il se voit lui et Sam dans ces enfants maintenant et il se sent obligé d'agir. Bien que lui à la place d'Inias et si un adulte était venu s'impliquer dans leurs affaires, il admet qu'il aurait sans doute été bien moins poli que le môme à ce point.

- Écoutez les gars….

Dean s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur des deux enfants et il pose sa main doucement sur l'épaule d'Inias pour tenter de le réconforter mais c'est peut être une erreur vu que le garçon regarde sa main comme s'il avait la lèpre.

- Et si au moins vous veniez à l'intérieur mon bé…de ma voiture en attendant, elle est classe, non ? Et il fait moins froid d'dans ! Ok ?

IL reconnait le regard qu'Inias lui lance alors, celui de quelqu'un qui veut accepter son aide alors que tout lui dit le contraire. Il a la responsabilité de son petit frère, ça explique surement ça.

- Allez, Inias, c'est mon père pas une espèce de pervers, intervient Ben. Il a l'air un peu offensé.

Et Dean l'est un peu aussi mais il comprend le gamin, d'autant qu'il n'aimerait pas voir Ben entrer dans la voiture d'un inconnu…..

- Monsieur Winchester, je….

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que Samandriel s'écarte soudain de lui commence à courir en criant :

- CAAAAASSSSSSTTTTIIIIIEEEELLL L !

Dean regarde dans la direction d'où le nabot est parti. Il aperçoit un homme qui court lui aussi à leur rencontre à grandes enjambées. Il n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter que Samandriel se jette sur lui. Heureusement, le type le rattrape et continue d'avancer cette fois en marchant rapidement vers eux. Inias semble soulagé, il a un petit sourire et même une petite larme dans ses yeux brillants ce qui ne fait pas du tout battre le cœur de Dean en mille morceaux car c'est un dur !

Il en profite pour mieux regarder ce qu'il considère déjà comme un parent indigne mais l'image qu'il s'était faite est forte différente de celle qu'il a maintenant devant lui.

C'est un gamin, qui ne doit sans doute pas avoir la vingtaine presque aussi grand que lui, il remarque quand le jeune s'approche et qu'Inias vient timidement se blottir contre lui. Il tient toujours la terreur d'une main qui a ses petits bras serrés contre son cou. Le gars porte un trench coat qui n'est vraiment pas adapté pour ce temps et est sans doute deux fois trop grand.

- Je suis désolé, Inias, dit il d'une voix grave et rassurante qui semble beaucoup trop dense pour un si p'tit gars.

Castiel tourne alors son attention vers Dean et Ben, s'apercevant seulement de leur présence. Il regarde d'une façon neutre Ben puis il toise Dean mais Dean n'est pas dupe et sait reconnaitre la méfiance quand il la voit. Il observe longuement son visage, ses cheveux sont complètement à la ramasse comme si le mec sortait d'une tempête ou direct d'un ouragan. En même temps, ils sont humides et de la sueur s'étend sur son front et son cou. Son visage et creusé et il a les joues rouges sans doute à cause de sa course et non du froid parce que ce gars n'est pas suffisamment couvert et que même s'il essaye de le cacher sa respiration est haletante, de petits nuages apparaissent et disparaissent autour de sa bouche. Ce qu'il le choque le plus c'est ses grands yeux bleus qui le regardent avec intensité et semblent beaucoup plus mature qu'ils ne le devraient. Son regard ressort d'autant plus à cause des grosses cernes qui encadrent les os de ses orbites. Dean espère vraiment que le gars n'est pas malade ou alors il a pas bouffé depuis des semaines car il fait un peu peine à voir. Il se reprend ensuite parce qu'il constate que ça fait plusieurs minutes qu'ils s'observent sans rien dire et que ça devient vraiment bizarre.

….

* * *

**_*tududum*_ **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci à Solania, shanhearts et Gab lamom pour vos reviews =) Ainsi que pour les follows, favs et vues ...**_

_** shanhearts : merci XD**_

_**Nous en saurons ( enfin, vous ...) plus sur les occupations de ce cher Cas dans le prochain chapitre ( à savoir si je vais encore le couper en deux celui-là...hm...)**_

_**Et nan, là j'ai pas vraiment eu de gueule de bois, cette fois. Juste la tête dans le paté XD**_

_**Et juste pour signaler que mon coté antisocial, ne fonctionne pas trop avec le système de reviews de ce site, je préfèrerais un système comme les commentaires de livejournal mais bon U_U.**_

_**Sachez que je lis et apprécie toutes vos reviews...**_

* * *

- Hm, je suis Dean Winchester, le père de Ben.

- Oh ! Salut Ben, dit Castiel après avoir penché sa tête d'un coté et étudié le garçon en plissant les yeux ce qui est assez flippant.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ignore plus ou moins Dean ( _et comment ose t__'__il ?! _) alors que _lui_ allait lui serrer la main de façon plus ou moins amicale.

Un peu vexé, il croise les bras et se met tout de suite en mode enfoiré, une caractéristique de sa personnalité qui agit parfois indépendamment de sa volonté.

- Alors, on a mis le temps, huh ?

Il y a tout de suite de la furie dans le regard du jeune homme et Dean répond automatiquement d'un sourire narquois, satisfait, il ne fait presque pas attention à Ben qui commence à angoisser à coté de lui. Il a déjà assisté à ce genre de scène auparavant mais il ne connait pas vraiment l'étendue de la connerie de son père quand il est dans cet état de chieur. D'habitude et surtout avec lui, il essaye au moins de se retenir mais là, il est parti, même s'il y a trois enfants au milieu.

« _N__'__importe quoi »_ : dit la petit voix intérieure de Dean qui ressemble fort à celle de Sam.

- Je n'ai…, commence Castiel mais il est coupé net dans son élan par Samandriel.

- Où est la voiture Castiel ? demande le petit garçon, Inias le regarde intrigué lui aussi et ça met le holà à la connerie de Dean.

- Euh…Je…Je suis tombé en panne, je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé arriver plus tôt mais….

- Oh !

Le trio et surtout Castiel qui porte un instant la même expression de chien battu que fait parfois Sammy, semble complètement retourné à cette révélation.

Et Dean se sent vraiment comme un grand connard tout à coup mais il lâche quand même avant qu'il puisse réfléchir :

- Vous avez pas quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher, euh, vos parents par exemple ?

Et là, c'est encore pire, Castiel se remet vite et le regarde ensuite durement de ses orbites bleues mais les gamins ont soudain un air hanté et si triste sur leur visage que Dean est atterré. Oui, lui entre tous devrait comprendre pourtant. Il a déjà vu cette expression dans son enfance sur Sam et sur lui-même au travers d'un miroir.

_Mince_, Castiel, là, doit sans doute être le seul à s'occuper d'eux, pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air complètement crevé. Comment a t'il pu rater ça ?

Il essaye alors de lancer des messages d'excuses à l'ainé de la fratrie. Avec ses yeux, parce stupidité ou pas, pas moyen qu'il s'excuse verbalement, faut pas abuser. Il se fait ensuite un petit massage de sinus ( Pas du tout afin de faire diversion au regard de la mort toujours pointé sur lui. _Oh ! Ses excuses n__'__ont pas l__'__air d__'__avoir été comprises du tout ! _). Il a soudain une idée lumineuse. Oh oui, il savait qu'il était génial.

- Hm, je travaille dans un garage, ( plutôt le copropriétaire en fait mais il ne veut pas trop se vanter ), je peux jeter un coup d'œil, si tu veux.

Castiel le fusille toujours visuellement et les enfants le regardent aussi maintenant avec intérêt et même un petit peu d'espoir. Apparemment, Castiel est une sacré tête de lard et Dean sait qu'il va sans doute refuser quand il ouvre la bouche.

- Je ne crois pas...

- Oh, mon père est le meilleur mécanicien de la région ! Il a remis en état tout seul l'impala, intervient Ben qui regarde Inias quand il parle et montre fièrement la voiture. Et oui, il peut car Dean en est sacrément fier lui aussi et même si ce qu'a dit Ben est « légèrement » exagéré, c'est néanmoins très flatteur pour lui.

Castiel regarde l'impala puis Dean, l'air perplexe. Et Dean essaye vraiment de ne pas se sentir offensé, de l'envoyer chier ou de lui foutre un pain, il a de la chance qu'il soit cerné de gamins. Comment ose t'il manquer de respect à son bébé ? Pendant ce temps, Castiel à baissé la tête pour regarder Inias qui tire sur son pantalon et affiche de gros yeux tous tristes.

Dean prend une grande respiration et se répète comme un mantra : _" C'est pour les gosses, c'est pour les gosses….."_

- Allez, ou sinon je peux même vous ramener, il commence à se faire tard et ça caille.

- Je pensais plutôt prendre le bus, dit Castiel mais sa voix quoique que monocorde ne semble pas très enthousiaste à cette idée et avec raison car s'il prend le bus à cette heure qui plus est pleine heure de pointe avec deux gamins déjà fatigués, ça devrait lui prendre plus de deux heures. Dean semble lire dans ses pensées.

- Le bus ? Oh mec ! Ou est ce que vous habitez ?

- Ben Edlund, arrêt Ben Edlund, chante Samandriel toujours accroché à Castiel mais il regarde cette fois Dean avec moins de méchanceté qu'au début.

- C'est à coté de l'hôpital de la trinité, c'est ça ?

Inias hoche la tête et Dean reste bouche bée parce que c'est d'une part vachement loin et d'autre part à la limite des quartiers les plus craignos et les plus pauvres de la ville.

- Oh allez ! Castiel ? c'est ça ? Je vais pas te supplier quoi !

- Okay, soupire Castiel après un temps, il n'a pas l'air ravi, plutôt las et ne voulant plus argumenter d'avantage mais il est clair ne lui fait pas vraiment plaisir.

Tout le montre entre dans la voiture. Dean prend sa place au volant, Castiel s'assit à l'avant et Ben au milieu entre Samandriel et Inias. Ben est ravi de lui vanter les mérites de l'impala et même si Inias n'y connait rien, il est enthousiaste, répond de façon polie, sympathique et pose des questions intelligentes en retour. Samandriel, lui, exprime son enthousiasme au début mais passe le reste du voyage à regarder son frère dans le rétroviseur. Dean trouve ça légèrement flippant cette attitude de fixer qui est apparemment un truc de famille, il se demande brièvement si le gamin fixe comme ça son frère parce qu'il s'attend à ce qu'il disparaisse d'un instant à l'autre. Il faisait le même avec son père quelque fois. Il observait longuement John à travers le rétroviseur sifflotant au volant un vieil air de rock, Sam assoupi sur ses genoux. Peut-être pour garder une image de lui dans sa tête quand il serait de nouveau parti pour un de ses interminables voyages.

Dean demande à Castiel où la voiture a rendu l'âme ( Car oui les voitures ont pour lui des sentiments, taisez-vous ! ) et il est encore une fois stupéfait. C'est à pratiquement une demi-heure d'ici et ça en voiture ! Le mec a couru jusque l'école. Si ça avait lui, il serait encore entrain de courir, voir entrain de cracher ses poumons ou aurait simplement appelé un taxi.

Outre les sons de la discussion animée à l'arrière, le voyage se fait dans un relatif calme.

Un autre souvenir plus douloureux cette fois se projette dans l'esprit de Dean. Il est assis sur le siège passager, Sam est à l'arrière, tous les deux complètements trempés des pieds à la tête avec Bobby au volant râlant sous sa barbe :

_" Pourquoi, tu n'as pas appelé, idjit ! J'aurais pu venir te chercher " _et il avait ensuite enchainé les jurons : "_stupides Winchester, entêtés de Winchester_" et autres joyeusetés mais Dean n'écoutait plus à ce moment là, il était tellement fatigué !

Il se souvient clairement de ce soir où Bobby lui avait servit son premier verre de whisky « pour le réchauffer ». La première gorgée brulante encore dans sa trachée, le vieux bougre lui avait expliqué que la famille ne signifiait pas uniquement le sang et qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui, même s'il était un imbécile ou _idjit_ et autres variations.

Tout avait été un peu mieux pour lui après ça.

Dean jette un œil à Castiel assit droit et raide sur son siège, il ne bouge pas sauf pour passer sa main sur ses cheveux ou sur ses tempes. Ses yeux frétillent parfois comme s'il lutte pour les garder ouvert.

- C'est ici, dit soudain le jeune homme et Dean doit se racler la gorge et rapidement reporter son attention sur la route pour ne pas donner la (fausse) impression qu'il est entrain de le mater.

- La voiture rouge, continue Castiel et une grimace se forme involontairement sur son visage.

- La Hyundai excel ? _Cas_, sérieusement ?

Ça doit être à son opinion, l'une des pires voitures dans tout l'univers, probablement crée par satan lui-même.

- Je suis sérieux..._Dean_.

Et il à l'air confus un instant avant de se reprendre et de se retourner vers les enfants.

Samandriel se révolte déjà à l'arrière pour être détaché pendant que Dean se gare derrière le tas de taule, il refuse d'appeler ce truc une voiture. En des conditions normales jamais il ne garerait son bébé près d'un tel immondice.

Castiel après avoir fait preuve de son autorité et vu le caractère que semble avoir le petit, Dean est un peu impressionné et une dernière recommandation à Inias, descend de la voiture, Dean le suit après avoir pris une lampe torche dans la boite à gants et dit à Ben de se tenir tranquille et surtout que personne ne descende de la voiture. _« Sinon ! Gare à vos fesses ! »_

Il transporte toujours une caisse à outils dans son coffre mais il préfère d'abord faire l'état des lieux. Son dégout augmente au fur et à mesure qu'il approche du véhicule et à raison. Il identifie déjà outre la laideur et son « état de décomposition » de multiples problèmes : des pneus à la suspension, ce qui n'arrange pas son appréciation de ce tas de boue.

Castiel l'attend droit comme un « I » devant le capot et Dean à l'impression soudaine d'être dans une de ces émissions de télé réalité où on passe une audition devant un jury. Le véhicule de face est tout aussi moche voir pire. Il y a un éclat sur le pare brise et le pare choc ne tient plus qu'à un fil, il n'imagine même pas dans quel état est le pot d'échappement.

Il donne de petits coups de pieds au pare choc qui _bien sûr _vacille légèrement. Les impacts sont concentrés sur le coté gauche et semblent être récents, Castiel n'a pas mentionné d'accident alors il le regarde un sourcil levé dans l'espoir d'avoir une explication.

- J'ai peur d'avoir perdu mon sang froid un instant, dit-il.

Et Dean ricane en ouvrant le capot, il ne veut même pas imaginer comment le mec est quand _« il perd son sang froid »_, peut-être qu'il se transforme en hulk, un truc comme ça. Son humour se perd bien vite quand il met la lumière, observe le moteur et que Castiel lui signale qu 'il y a eu _« une odorante fumée noire » _avant l'arrêt fatal du véhicule.

Dean commence son inspection et murmure différentes insultes dans ses dents. En un coup d'œil, il a déjà repéré trois problèmes possibles et aucuns qu'il peut réparer uniquement muni de sa simple boite à outils. N'aide pas que les vidanges semblent être un concept éloigné pour Castiel ou pour ses parents ou pour dieu seul sait quel pauvre enfoiré est le propriétaire de ce véhicule. Il doute honnêtement que soit Castiel qui ait installé le hideux motif léopard couvrant les sièges. Dean peut sans doute colmater les problèmes et la ressusciter, même si elle ne mérite rien de mieux que d'aller à la casse. Mais pas ici.

Il se tourne vers Castiel et ne sait pas trop quoi lui dire, à part que sa voiture et de la merde et une cause perdue. Le jeune homme a le visage tourné vers l'impala et garde ses frères de loin. Il reste immobile mais est un peu vouté avec son trench coat deux fois trop grand, on dirait un peu un vieillard ou un clochard, quelqu'un d'usé en tout cas.

- Alors t'as quoi 18 ans ? 19 ans ? dit Dean tout à coup et encore une fois sans réfléchir, bon sang, mais il est intrigué et à besoin de savoir.

- J'ai 22 ans, lui répond Castiel et il à l'air vraiment offusqué par cette question et Dean lui est choqué.

- Vraiment ? Je croyais….Bref….Il tousse….Je vais y aller cash, mec. Pas moyen que cette voiture redémarre aujourd'hui.

Les épaules de Castiel se baissent en défaite et surement d'épuisement durant un cours instant avant qu'il se reprenne. Mais Dean ne le remarque pas occupé à sortir d'une de ses nombreuses couches de vêtements sa carte et un crayon.

- Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire, il inscrit sur la carte du garage ses coordonnées, je vais vous ramener chez vous, il force castiel à accepter la carte et lui ôte la possibilité de protester, et demain matin, je viendrais récupérer cette mer…armf, ta caisse et s'occuper de son cas.

Castiel le regarde intensément un long moment.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre les couts d'une réparation, dit-il sombre et sans doute pas très heureux d'admettre ça à un parfait étranger.

- C'est mon boulot tu sais, ça me couteras rien, t'inquiètes, il s'approche et donne une tape sur l'épaule du jeune homme et continue dans un ton plus confidentiel, sinon, tu peux toujours me payer en tartes ou tondre mon jardin, t'inquiètes on s'arrangera, il force alors Castiel à croiser son regard, Ok ?

- D'accord, dit-il et il n'a toujours pas l'air ravi. Il se figure qu'il a sans doute accepté plus par lassitude qu'autre chose ayant compris que Dean ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

- Cool, répond Dean avant de refermer le capot de voiture et de se diriger avec bonheur vers son cher bébé. Castiel lui emboite le pas après être resté figé un instant en regardant d'un air désolé sa voiture et récupéré des sacs dans le coffre. Il marche ensuite lentement et Dean ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver dramatique avec les pans de son trench coat qui flottent au vent.

Quand Castiel annonce à ses petits frères que leur voiture est en panne et que le père de Ben va les reconduire à la maison, Samandriel explose et le bombarde de questions et Inias semble tout aussi triste que son ainé et se mure rapidement dans le silence. Samandriel, se tait lui aussi à force et tout l'habitacle devient affreusement silencieux et empli de tension. Ben tente bien d'entamer la conversation avec Inias mais il voit bien que celui-ci n'a plus trop le cœur de parler et il regarde alors son père à travers le rétroviseur ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour améliorer la situation. Dean lui rend un petit sourire amer de son coté.

Il n'y a parfois rien à faire a part ramener un type avec un trench coat , une asperge et une petit boule chez eux.

* * *

_**snif,le prochain chapitre se déroulera chez les Milton.**_

_**Ps : je vais sans doute ajouter une illustration de la voiture de cas sur mon profil(e). Je ne mets rien sur lj ou Ao3 pour le moment, j'attends pour avoir un bien gros masterpost.  
**_

_**Bonne soirée/journée et merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette petite histoire...  
**_

_**TBC...huhuhuhu  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci à marianclea, solania,Padackles21, Zoline et elida 17 pour vos reviews ainsi que pour les follows et les favs =)**_

_** à solania : "contact etablis, moyen de se revoir etablis"**_

_**Exactement XD **_

_**Mais ils ne se reverront que dans le chapitre 6 ( pas taper)**_

_**- Juste pour clarifier, le calendrier dans cette fic ne suit pas celui de cette année. ( noël devrait se dérouler un mercredi, par exemple ^^')**_

**_J'étais un peu patraque donc, j'espère qu'il ne restera pas trop d'erreurs..._**

* * *

Devant l'entrée de son immeuble, Castiel reste un long moment sans bouger en regardant l'impala s'éloigner. Il tient la main d'Inias, l'autre main du garçon fait encore de timides signes d'au revoir à Ben qui ne peut plus le voir, il est déjà loin. Samandriel reste collé à sa jambe et regarde aussi la route maintenant silencieuse et déserte. De petits nuages de buée et de la morve s'échappent du nez du garçon et Castiel frisonne d'un coup se rendant compte qu'il fait froid et qu'ils devraient tous rentrer bien vite à l'intérieur.

- Allez, on rentre, dit-il et ses frères le suivent, toujours collés à lui pour se donner un peu de chaleur ou peut-être du réconfort. Pendant le trajet qui les mène jusqu'à leur petit appartement situé au dernier étage de l'immeuble, Castiel essaye de ne pas trop penser qu'ils sont restés dans le froid pendant un long moment, il se sent déjà assez coupable comme ça.

Dès qu'il ouvre la porte, Samandriel se jette avec joie à l'intérieur. Leur appartement, est assez minable, s'il est objectif, mais c'est _leur maison _et il a mis beaucoup d'efforts à l'arranger du mieux qu'il a pu pour que ses frères soit le plus confortable possible et à en effacer les signes de misère.

Il allume la lumière et se précipite tout de suite pour allumer le chauffage, il fait presque aussi froid qu'à l'extérieur ! Encore une fois une vague de culpabilité vient l'assaillir, il voudrait donner mieux à ses frères mais il sait qu'il ne peut se permettre une telle dépense, il a un budget très serré et c'est un euphémisme.

Inias range sagement son manteau et celui de Samandriel sur le porte manteau, le petit garçon n'a pas attendu avant de jeter le sien qu'il considère comme une camisole de force par terre dès qu'il a franchi le seuil. Inias se dirige ensuite vers le radiateur du salon, là où son petit frère est blotti attendant que la chaleur envahissent l'appartement glacial.

Castiel soupire encore une fois. Il est très fatigué et ne peut attendre que cette journée se termine enfin. Il enlève lentement son trench coat et tous ses muscles crient en protestation, la course qu'il a faite pour rejoindre ses frères à l'école n'a pas arrangé son état d'épuisement. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, la lumière de l'appartement est trop forte pour sa migraine naissante et il part vers la petite kitchenette.

Là, il se rend compte qu'avec tous les événements de la journée, il n'a pas été faire de courses comme il aurait dû et qu'il n'y a pratiquement plus rien à manger. Il jure silencieusement en ouvrant tous les placards plus ou moins vides. Il reste là, immobile, essayant d'envisager toutes ses options et se traiter mentalement d'irresponsable et d'imbécile avant que quelque chose ne vienne lui donner de petits coups sur la tête et le ramène à la réalité.

- Missouri est là, crie Samandriel mais Castiel l'a déjà deviné.

Il ne l'a pas entendu arriver, il a du rêvasser plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru, il remarque aussi qu'il fait plus chaud dans l'appartement. Missouri se tient à coté de lui, sa cuillère en bois dans une main et une grande casserole dans l'autre.

- Bonsoir Missouri, dit-il.

- Pourquoi, une telle tête Castiel ?

Elle demande en souriant mais il sait que derrière son ton léger, elle doit sans doute être plus ou moins inquiète, elle l'est toujours pour eux de tout façon.

_Mince_, il doit sans doute avoir l'air encore plus misérable qu'il ne le croyait…

Castiel n'aime pas d'habitude qu'on vienne se mêler de ses affaires et se targue d'essayer de résoudre tout seul les problèmes qu'il peut avoir en élevant plus ou moins ses frères mais même son obstination n'a pas eu raison de Missouri Moseley, leur voisine.

Depuis que Balthazar, le père d'Inias et de Samandriel est parti, il y a presque quatre ans et surtout depuis qu'Anna leur mère est "en voyage" avec sa nouvelle "conquête", elle a été là pour eux. Il ne l'avouera jamais sans doute tout haut mais il ne sait pas comment il aurait fait sans elle pour garder Inias et Samandriel par exemple quand il travaille ou simplement par sa présence et son soutient surtout un jour aussi merdique qu'aujourd'hui.

- Alors, tu vas rêvasser longtemps ? Chauffe-moi ça, je vais mettre la table, dit-elle en lui tendant la casserole. Il tente de protester pour le principe mais est vite menacé par la cuillère alors il s'exécute.

Bien vite une délicieuse odeur, se fait sentir et l'estomac de Castiel se rappelle à son bon souvenir, il ne se souvient même plus de quand il a mangé pour la dernière fois, hier midi sans doute, quand il est trop stressé, il a tendance à oublier. Missouri est déjà installée et a envoyé les deux enfants se laver les mains.

- Missouri...

- Tais-toi Castiel ! Ou cette fois je te frappe pour de vrai ! T'es pas trop vieux pour une bonne fessée tu sais ! J'en ai fait trop fait de toute façon.

Castiel soupire et rougit parce ça lui rappelle trop un film qu'il a vu "par hasard" ou une baby-sitter se faisait donner une fessée par un livreur de pizza et il ne veut pas être effrayé par cette image mentale. Ses nuits sont déjà assez courtes, merci.

Les enfants accourent vers la table. Enfin Samandriel cours, Inias marche comme à son habitude lentement et s'assoit à coté de Missouri sur la petite table de la cuisine. Missouri lui sourit et lui ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux. Samandriel, lui a déjà les couverts en mains et tape avec eux sur la table en rythme.

- J'ai faim, ça sent trop bon !

- Samandriel, ce n'est pas poli, dit Castiel en apportant la casserole sur la table.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Missouri avec un grand sourire. Elle aime le caractère animé et haut en couleur de Samandriel.

Et Castiel peut enfin s'asseoir à coté de son petit frère, lui passant une serviette autour du cou en essayant de ne pas se faire mordre au passage ( c'est déjà arrivé !), le petit est vorace.

- Mâche avec la bouche fermée, dit-il. Samandriel s'exécute sous les yeux amusés de Missouri que bien sûr Castiel a servi en premier mais il fait la moue visiblement pas très content.

Castiel commence son repas dans le silence, il est tellement fatigué et las que même porter la fourchette à sa bouche est une épreuve. Et c'est pire d'une certaine façon quand il avale une bouchée et que la divine et délicieuse nourriture se dissout dans son palet. Il se sent revigoré d'un coup mais n'ayant plus d'énergie c'est presque trop pour son corps et son cerveau abusé.

- Alors, c'était bien la bibliothèque ? demande Missouri après un moment, entamant ainsi la conversation.

Elle les connait par cœur.

Tous les vendredi soir, les trois frères ont une sorte de rituel. Ils sortent tous les trois quelque part, bibliothèque, juste une promenade parfois, parc ou musée. Quelque chose de pas cher de préférence mais une activité qu'ils font tous ensemble. C'est leur moment et chacun l'attend normalement avec impatience. Les enfants sont heureux d'avoir leur grand frère rien que pour eux en dehors de leur petit appartement et pour s'amuser et se détendre un peu car Castiel travaille beaucoup trop.

- Nous n'y sommes pas allés, dit la petite voix d'Inias.

- Oh ? Elle regarde Castiel avec un sourcil levé. Et pourquoi ça ?

- La voitzersdfdsf...A casézedfhumrf.

- Samandriel, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, réprimande le grand frère.

- La voiture ? C'est ça ? Tu as eu un accident Castiel ?

Elle semble vraiment concernée en disant ça et ça l'étonne toujours qu'une personne qui n'est même pas de sa famille puisse s'inquiéter pour lui et sans doute plus que sa propre mère ne l'a jamais fait. Samandriel et Inias se sont arrêtés de manger et regardent Castiel avec une expression de terreur

- Non, je suis juste tombé en panne, dit-il du ton le plus rassurant dont il est capable….._Et ça tombe vraiment mal, vraiment mal. _

A dire vrai, il déteste conduire et n'est pas très doué. Il détestait déjà la voiture au moment où Balthazar lui a laissé ( ou plutôt qu'il se l'est approprié après son « départ » ) et la déteste encore plus maintenant qu'elle ne fonctionne plus. Mais il en a un besoin vital rien que pour travailler. La perspective de devoir prendre les transports en communs l'horrifie…

- Ben dit que son père va surement pouvoir faire quelque chose, dit Inias.

- Ben ? demande Missouri.

- Il est dans ma classe, son père travaille dans un garage.

- Il a une grosse voiture comme dans les films, il nous a ramené, continue Samandriel tout en engouffrant une grosse plâtrée dans sa bouche.

Il imite ensuite lourdement le moteur de l'Impala tout en faisant de grands gestes avec sa fourchette.

Castiel reste silencieux, toujours pas très fier d'avoir été secouru.

- Oh, C'est vrai, Castiel ?

- Hm…Oui, il m'a laissé sa carte, il a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper dès demain…..seulement….

- Seulement quoi ?

- Rien….

Et il force sa fourchette dans sa bouche.

S'il a accepté, c'est surtout par lassitude, il y a toujours quelque chose et c'est le jour où ça a fait déborder le vase. Il a eu une drôle d'impression autour de Dean, pas encore remis de sa course et malgré qu'il l'ait d'abord indirectement traité de parent indigne, il a ressenti comme une volonté sincère de l'aider. Et aussi quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'il n'a pu définir comme si quelque part, il comprenait. En tout cas, il n'y a pas vu de pitié, Castiel déteste la pitié.

Mais il se sent quand même frustré de devoir accepter de l'aide en premier lieu et d'accepter la charité.

- Nous verrons ça demain, je dois lui téléphoner pour savoir quoi.

- Mais tu travailles demain, non ?

- Oui, il soupire.

Il a été engagé pour le weekend comme intérimaire dans un grand magasin pour les préparations de noël, je devrais devoir trouver le temps de m'en occuper.

Peu après, les enfants demandent à sortir de table et vont prendre un bain comme tous les soirs. Comme c'est le weekend, et qu'il fait bon maintenant dans la salle de bain. Castiel les autorise à prendre leur bain ensemble et ils sortent tous leur jouets, canards et autre petits bateaux avec la promesse d'essayer de ne pas mettre de l'eau partout. Castiel les laisse tous seuls mais avec la porte ouverte au cas où.

Quand il revient, Missouri à déjà rangé les assiettes et elle invite Castiel à le rejoindre à coté d'elle alors qu'elle fini de passer un coup de torchon sur la nappe.

- Alors la voiture, hein ?

- Oui.

- Castiel ! Elle le menace avec sa cuillère apparue d'on ne sait où, ne me prend pas pour une imbécile, je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la voiture que tu es dans cet état.

Castiel soupire, il ne veut rien lui dire mais c'est inutile encore une fois. Il est trop fatigué et las pour argumenter.

- Que vous dire Missouri ? ( Elle essaye de le faire la tutoyer depuis des années mais ça lui est tout bonnement impossible.)

- Que je me suis levé à cinq heures du matin que non seulement ma journée de travail fut horrible mais que je me suis fait virer encore une fois.

- Viré, oh Castiel ? Pourquoi ?

- La même raison que les autres fois, je suppose, dit-il amèrement, ce n'est pas de ma faute, ils insistent pour me mettre au service.

- Tu es mignon, c'est pour ça, dit-elle affectueusement lui pinçant la joue au passage.

- Mais j'ai du mal à être sociable. Je préfèrerais encore retourner à l'usine.

- Oh non ! Regarde-toi, tu ne t'es pas encore remis, tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os.

Il ne peut que ricaner à ça.

Ayant dû abandonné le lycée à juste 17 ans et se lancer dans la vie active pour soutenir financièrement sa famille. Castiel n'a pas trop le choix en matière de jobs. La plupart du temps, il jongle entre deux et trois boulots et souvent intérimaires. Ces derniers temps, il a travaillé dans une usine à la chaine et ce boulot quoique dur et usant lui convenait pourtant parfaitement. Effectuer des taches précises et machinales pendant des heures, soulever des choses, simple pas de complications et surtout un minimum d'interaction avec les autres employés. Ça payait bien aussi mais il rentrait de sa journée plus fatigué et éreinté que jamais et le travail supplémentaire de s'occuper de ses deux jeunes frères ajouté au tout l'avait complètement épuisé.

- Je vais devoir trouver autre chose rapidement, dit-il.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Castiel !

_Et c__'__est parti_, le genre de discussion qu'il a de plus en plus souvent avec elle.

- Missouri…..

- Je sais que tu fais tout pour tes frères mais tu ne peux pas continuer à te sacrifier, ce n'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour eux.

- Je **DOIS** m'occuper d'eux ! Et même ça…..

- Comment peux-tu dire ça !?

- Je les ai laissés dans le froid à m'attendre, il aurait pu leur arriver n'importe quoi !

- Mais il n'est rien arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Et sans toi, qu'est-ce que leur serait arrivé quand leur père a foutu le camp ! Ou que ta mè….

- Missouri, stop !

Il sait que Missouri n'aimait pas Balthazar déjà quand il était là et encore moins sa mère Anna quoique c'est plus évident depuis qu'elle est partie elle aussi.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que va-t-il se passer si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose ? Tu dois prendre mieux soin de toi.

- Je suis fatigué, il admet enfin.

- Je suis pas aveugle, espèce de grand idiot. Mais peut-être qu'il y a encore de l'espoir….

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Eh bien , j'ai été étonné que tu acceptes de l'aide d'un parfait étranger même si c'est le père d'un des camarades d'Inias, tu es plus méfiant d'habitude.

- J'étais fatigué, là encore, je ne vois que cette seule explication et il était horriblement insistant….

- Huhu….Oui sans doute…Tu sais, de bonnes choses peuvent arriver Castiel.

_Pas dans mon expérience, _pense t'il, _c__'__est déception après déception, après déception__…__.._

Il essaye de trouver le bon coté des choses en général mais il est juste fatigué que jamais rien ne change pour le mieux.

- Tu es une bonne personne Castiel, mais tu es trop renfermé sur toi-même et ta famille est ton univers. Ce n'est pas mal en soi et c'est tout à ton honneur mais tu dois aussi vivre ta vie ! Tu dois laisser entrer des gens dans ta bulle, des gens à qui tu pourras faire confiance et sur qui t'appuyer en cas de coup dur, il n'y pas de honte à ça tu sais, tête de mule que tu es.

Castiel hoche la tête, il sait qu'elle a éventuellement raison, mais il a été trop déçu dans le passé par les personnes qu'ils chérissaient le plus qu'il n'a plus envie de faire les mêmes erreurs et d'être blessé en retour.

Missouri part peu après que les enfant soient baignés et tous propres dans leur pyjama. Elle pose un baiser sur la joue de Castiel avant de partir et il ne sait pas quoi ressentir de cette affection maternelle qu'il n'a pas vraiment reçu, d'un coté c'est tout ce qu'il a jamais désiré et il veut presque se blottir contre elle comme un petit enfant et de l'autre, il est triste que cette affection ne vienne pas de la personne qui devrait lui donner.

Il prend lentement une douche et part coucher ses frères qui sont déjà endormis. Ils ont chacun leur lit mais se retrouvent souvent blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit d'Inias qui est le plus grand. Castiel leur donne chacun un baiser sur le front et s'assit un moment sur le lit pour les observer.

Il passe aussi par la chambre de sa mère, allume la lumière et observe le grand lit, tous les vêtements dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce et autres objets intouchés depuis son départ, objets fantômes de sa présence. Il prend sa couette, son oreiller et ses draps dans la commode.

Il n'y a pas d'autres chambres. Il pourrait dormir là mais il n'a pas le cœur de le faire, acte irrationnel, il à l'impression que s'il dort là, il sera obligé d'accepter qu'elle les a vraiment abandonné et ne reviendra jamais.

Alors comme chaque soir, il part se coucher sur le canapé du salon. Le canapé et vieux et un peu petit pour une personne de sa taille mais il va sans doute s'écrouler de fatigue donc ce n'est pas grave.

Étendu là et regardant le plafond qui parfois s'éclaire quand de rares voitures passent dans le coin, il repense à sa journée. Le fait qu'il ait été viré tombe très mal et il ne sait pas comment il va faire. Il y a quatre ans peu après le départ ( ou la fuite ) de Balthazar, Inias est tombé gravement malade et à dû faire un séjour à l'hôpital ce qui a résulté d'une très grosse somme d'argent à payer. Aussi leur mère à son départ lui a laissé quelques crédits surprises pour rajouter à sa dette. Ça a été dur pour lui et il ne s'en est sorti que par son obstination et un budget très très serré.

Heureusement, le mois prochain sera son dernier versement et après il aura enfin tout remboursé. Mais pour cela, il faut que sa voiture redémarre et il faut qu'il trouve un nouveau boulot et si possible pas dans la restauration. Mais il a écumé et été viré ( généralement en ne se rendant pas compte qu'il a insulté un client ou patron ) de pratiquement tous restaurants et autres cafés de la ville…et sans GED, ni autres diplômes, ce n'est vraiment pas facile.

Castiel ne se plaint jamais et accepte tout ce qui lui tombe sur la tête sans broncher et essaye d'aller de l'avant. Mais il y a des jours où il est éreinté et se demande pourquoi faut il qu'il endure tout ça tout seul et il a envie d'hurler. Missouri a raison, dans ces moments là, il aimerait avoir rien qu'une seule personne auprès de lui.

Il pense aussi à sa mère, ne devrait-elle pas être la pour le soutenir pour s'occuper de ses enfants ? Il n'a plus d'illusions sur le fait que finalement, il n'a jamais été qu'un poids pour elle. Elle l'a eut à a peine 17 ans et sait qu'il lui a gâché sa vie et sa jeunesse qu'elle essaye à tout prix de rattraper sans succès jusqu'alors.

Inias et Samandriel sont si petits, ils ont besoin de leur mère. Il fait de son mieux mais la plupart du temps, il à juste l'impression de surnager.

Il a peur aussi et de nombreuses questions tournent en boucle dans sa tête quand il est allongé dans son lit de fortune et livré à lui-même.

Mais si sa mère revient ? Si elle veut les prendre avec elle chez son nouveau compagnon ? Ce nouveau gars ne semble pas mauvais mais si jamais il se révèle comme Crowley ? Il en doute mais on ne sait jamais et dans ce cas comment supportera-t-il d'être sans eux ? Ou encore si Balthazar revenait comme par magie. Il pourrait les lui prendre.

Il sait qu'il doit s'occuper de ces questions qu'il a laissées en suspends trop longtemps. Il était trop concentré sur ces problèmes financiers jusqu'alors mais cette pression se fait de plus en plus ressentir.

_Je m'en occuperais après les fêtes, _se dit-il.

Il aime tellement ses petit frères et là encore, il ne sait pas quoi faire et quelle est la meilleur solution pour eux.

Il s'endort en calculant les factures qu'il doit payer cette semaine et avec l'image d'une jeune femme rousse et fière et si belle lui chantant une douce chanson.

Il est pratiquement certain que ce n'est jamais arrivé dans la réalité.

* * *

_**J'espère que c'est clair qu'anna est la mère de castiel, inias et samandriel et que balthazar (loul) le père d'inias et de samandriel seulement...**_

_**Quand au vrai père de Cas, il n'est pas vraiment important pour l'intrigue ( à part les problèmes que ça lui met dans sa petite tête et oui je sais qui c'est è_é ). Je devrais en reparler à la toute fin de la fic...**_

_**Merci d'être passé par ici, le prochain chapitre se déroulera chez Dean.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci à ignis, solania et barjy pour vos reviews, merci aussi pour les favs, follows =D**_

_**Hm...je ne sais pas ce qu'à ff mais là ça apparait bizarrement chez moi ( changement de polices, etc...).**_

_**Bon ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré et est assez court. =/**_

_**Juste pour parler de l'état d'esprit de Dean et le comparer avec celui de Cas dans le chapitre précèdent...Ainsi que mettre en place quelques éléments comme le retour de Sam...etc...  
**_

* * *

Dean est au fourneau et prépare le _« Winchester spécial » _( en fait des spaghettis, des boulettes et une sauce customisée ) car il sait que ça va faire plaisir à son fils. C'était le plat préféré de Sammy à l'époque et il est content d'avoir maintenu somme toute une espèce de tradition en faisant ce plat pour son fils et qu'il l'apprécie tout autant.

Ben est dans le salon au téléphone avec sa mère. Il l'entend lui parler mais ne peut distinguer que quelques bribes de paroles.

Après quelques minutes, il apparait dans la cuisine un grand sourire aux lèvres une fois qu'il a senti l'odeur de la nourriture, c'est bien son fils après tout !

- « Winchester spécial » ?

- Ouaip, à table ! dit Dean en posant la casserole et Ben bondit immédiatement sur sa chaise.

- Cool !

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'elle raconte de beau ta mère ? demande Dean après avoir servi son fils et s'être installé à son tour.

- Bof, Elle dit qu'il fait très chaud !

- Au caraïbes tu m'étonnes, quelle idée franchement ! Enfin, elle a toujours voulu y aller donc je suppose qu'elle doit être contente.

Sûr qu'avec lui et sa peur panique ( et totalement virile ) des avions, elle n'y serait jamais allée. Dick a un peu de bon finalement ( mais seulement un petit peu ).

- Ouais, elle a dit qu'elle à pleins de trucs à me rapporter mais elle a pas voulu me dire ce que c'était. C'est « une surprise« qu'elle a dit !

Il ponctue la fin de sa phrase d'une grimace et Dean ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner en retour. Comme si le môme n'est pas déjà assez gâté comme ça. Entre lui, Lisa ( et Dick mais seulement pour prouver sa supériorité et essayer d'acheter l'amour du gamin ), Bobby, Sam et même Benny, il n'a franchement pas à se plaindre. A son âge il n'avait qu'un pauvre vieux gant de base ball pour s'amuser ( donné par Bobby. )

- Ça ira noël, sans ta mère ? Je veux dire on va faire une grosse fête avec oncle Sam et tout le monde, mais c'est pas la même chose.

- Ça ira p'pa t'inquiètes, lui répond-t-il et Dean l'observe un instant pour essayer de voir s'il est sincère ou non.

- Ok si tu es sûr. Demain, tu viens avec moi au garage ?

- OH OUI !

Le gosse adore venir avec lui au travail, il adore partager sa passion ( réparer des voitures ) avec son fils. Encore une fois, il sait que ça va surement ne pas durer donc, il en profite tant qu'il le peut.

- Est-ce que je pourrais monter dans la dépanneuse ?

- Oh euh...Je sais pas...Si on doit la sortir pourquoi pas, sinon tu pourras toujours demander à Oncle Bobby.

- Hrmf.

Ben fait une grimace et il a raison parce que Bobby n'est coulant avec personne quoique Ben est quand même dans ses petits papiers.

- Tu vas réparer l'auto d'Inias demain ?

- Ouais, je vais faire ce que je peux.

- Oh...

Il a l'air déçu.

- Bien sûr que je vais réussir à la réparer, mais franchement c'est pas pour dire du mal mais sa voiture, c'est vraiment de la mer...euh...une sale voiture...Je veux dire..hum...par rapport à l'impala.

- Ça c'est sûr, l'impala , c'est la meilleure voiture au monde !

- T'as bien raison...Hm...Alors Inias, là c'est un copain à toi ?

- Bof, pas trop, je veux dire, il est sympa et tout mais on est pas amis, j'ai rien contre lui juste...

- Juste quoi ?

- Il est toujours calme, poli et sage.

- Le contraire de toi, alors ?

Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

- P'pa ! Je suis sage !

- Ouais, je sais désolé, enfin j'ai remarqué que plus noël approche plus t'es sage, bizarre !

- Hé c'est toi qui m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher ses chances quand on a l'occasion.

_Oh là là_, il devrait faire plus attention à ce qu'il dit à son fils des fois...

Il tousse.

- O.K, donc pas copain avec Inias ?

- Puis il est toujours avec son petit frère ou alors...huh...des filles ! Pourquoi trainer avec des filles franchement, les filles sont...arghhhh.

Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu changeras d'avis, tu peux me croire.

- Tu dis toujours ça mais à part maman ou Ellen ou Jo, je ne vois pas ce qu'elles ont d'extraordinaire toujours entrain de pleurer et de se plaindre...

- Sacré Inias !...Je me demande si C….Ermf...Enfin bref...

- Quoi ?

- Hm…..T'as déjà vu ses parents ?

Lui n'en a pas le souvenir, il se sent un peu mal d'interroger son fils mais il veut savoir. Il n'arrête pas de penser malgré lui aux yeux bleus mélancoliques et fatigués qui l'ont fixé en partant.

- Nope, répond Ben aspirant un spaghetti. C'est comme il a dit, lui et son frère prennent le bus sauf le vendredi, je me souviens maintenant parce que j'avais déjà vu son grand frère avant. Le type au trench coat, maman m'a dit de pas m'approcher de lui.

- Hm, Castiel ?

- Ouais, ils sont des noms bizarres, non ?

- Un ange...

- Quoi ?

- Euh, je crois qu'ils ont tous des noms d'ange.

C'est sorti sans qu'il le veuille vraiment et se sent un peu con parce que le nom des anges ? Il trouve que ce n'est pas un truc super cool à connaître pour un père. Il n'a pas envie de dire non plus à son fils que s'il sait ça c'est parce que sa mère les adorait et lui racontait leur histoire à la place de comptines le soir avant qu'il s'endorme.

Dean parle rarement de ses parents à Ben, en fait. Il sait seulement qu'ils sont au paradis ( enfin pas qu'il croit en ces choses là ) et pas grand-chose d'autre. Il devrait lui parler d'eux, c'est sa, l_eur_ famille, après tout. Mais même des décennies après c'est encore un sujet presque tabou pour lui. Heureusement, Ben ne pose jamais de questions. Au moins pour ça il est content qu'il ne ressemble pas davantage à Sammy. Il lui en parlera plus tard quand il sera plus grand, se dit-il, pourvu qu'il en ait un jour le courage.

- Ça doit être à cause de Sammy. Tu sais, un de ses bouquins d'intellos qu'il a laissé ici….

- Oh ? Ben le regarde un peu incrédule. M'enfin sinon, je n'ai jamais vu que lui venir les chercher...

- Hm...

Et Dean se demande quelle est leur histoire. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que le pauvre Cas' ( oui, il l'a déjà appelé comme ça dans ça tête ) a une telle tête de déterré ? Il se demande s'il y a des personnes qui le soutiennent ou s'il endosse tout seul la responsabilité de ses deux frères. Déjà, lui entre Sammy et son père parfois trop bourré pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit et ensuite Ben, il a eu beaucoup de mal. Il ne sait comment, il aurait fait sans Bobby, Ellen, Benny ou même Lisa. Et lui doit s'occuper de deux gosses ? Où sont leur parents, qu'est ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? Il ne regrette pas d'avoir proposé de les aider. Peut-être même qu'il pourra faire plus qui sait ?

Ben le sort de sa rêverie.

- Quand est qu'il arrive oncle Sam ?

- Quoi ? Oh euh, la semaine prochaine, il a pleins d'examens en ce moment.

- Oh...

- T'as l'air d'oublier qu'il reste encore une semaine d'école.

- Hihi, j'ai tellement envie qu'on soit déjà noël ! Est-ce qu'on va faire un sapin ? Maman n'en a pas fait comme elle est en voyage et que je venais ici.

- Bien sûr, gamin. Un énorme ! Benny et moi, on pensait aller en couper un le weekend prochain. Tu crois que t'es assez grand pour te servir d'une scie ?

- Vraiment ? Coooooooolllll !

Dean est plus content qu'il ne le devrait de voir la réaction de son fils à l'idée de couper un être vivant ( c'est un arbre mais bon ) à l'aide d'un objet tranchant et potentiellement mortel.

Il a fait de son mieux avec Sam pour essayer de le garder le plus innocent et enfant que possible mais vu leur vie merdique, il un peu échoué. Sam a toujours était trop malin pour son propre bien et aussi si en colère...

Il espère ne pas faire la même erreur avec Ben, il a envie de voir le plus longtemps possible l'innocence et la joie dans ses yeux.

C'est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais eu ou perdu trop jeune et il la chérit comme un trésor...

Ça fait presque deux ans qu'il n'a pas vu Sammy, très ( trop ) occupé par ses études et il hâte de voir toute sa famille de sang et d'adoption cette année autour d'une table ( et de la bonne nourriture, point également essentiel !). L'année dernière était assez misérable. Pas de Ben, chez sa mère et ses grands-parents maternels, pas de Sam. Il a fini sa soirée contre l'émail des ses toilettes avec Benny lui massant le dos ( d'une façon très virile encore une fois) pendant qu'il vomissait ses tourments accompagnés de bile.

Ce noël par contre, s'annonce vraiment grandiose. Lui qui longtemps ne croyait plus à ce qu'il puisse lui arriver de bonnes choses, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui.

Enfin, il lui manque encore une chose pour être complet. Mais pour l'instant ça lui suffit.

Mais encore une fois, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver mais en un cours laps de temps….

* * *

**_*tududuuuuuum*_**

**_Dean n'utilise pas ton fils pour qu'il te donne des infos lol_**

**_prochain chapitre : cas vient chercher sa caisse en bois au garage..._**

**_Merci de votre lecture et à demain...  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci à elida17, solania, barjy et Marianclea pour vos reviews =D**_

_**Haha, pas sur que cette deuxième rencontre fasse des étincelles mais j'aime bien ce chapitre ^^'**_

* * *

- Rhaâa, commence pas, Sammy !

_- C__'__est Sam et c__'__est de ta faute, faut que je l__'__apprenne par Bobby, trouduc !_

- Rhoôo allez c'est pas la mort, Benny est un chouette gars, mon meilleur pote même ! De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, il a changé !

_- C__'__est un alcoolique, Dean ! Faut que je te fasse un dessin et te l__'__envoyer pour t__'__expliquer pourquoi ça me fout les boules__…_

Dean imagine Sam de l'autre coté du fil entrain de planter sa plus belle « bitchface », dommage qu'ils finissent très souvent par s'engueuler quand ils sont au téléphone. Il soupire, son vieux portable Nokia™ à la main tout en vérifiant son travail sur la voiture de Castiel. Elle roulera….et mieux qu'avant même mais il ne va pas pouvoir la garder très longtemps. D'une part pour le principe, personne ne mérite de rouler dans une telle poubelle et puis il ne peut trop rien faire pour la rouille qui s'immisce un peu partout sur la carrosserie….

- Benny est clean, depuis deux ans, AA et tout, pas une goutte depuis…..

Sam émet un son de l'autre bout du fil qui ressemble plus à un grognement qu'autre chose.

- Puis il va pas rester, il bosse ce soir là donc il n'encombrera longtemps _Monseigneur_ de sa présence…..

_- Mouais__…__..OK__…__Je suppose__…__.Mais je te jure que si__…__.._

- Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris, sinon comment ça se passe les exams ?

_- Je suis crevé et stressé, je ne sais pas comment je vais m__'__en sortir. Cette semaine va être infernale !_

- Rha, allez ! Je suis sûr que tu vas réussir les doigts dans le nez, brainiac.

_- __J__'__espère aussi, je commence à rendre cinglé Jess'._

- Oh mec, je t'ai appris à te comporter mieux que ça avec les demoiselles.

_- Techniquement c'est faux. Je me souviens du truc de la panne par exemple ou de la banane ! Et ouais, j__'__ai été exilé sur le canapé pour les prochains jours : « Parce que mes livres prenaient un peu trop de place sur le lit »._

- Ouais, déjà avec ta taille de girafe, la pauvre je la plains.

_- La ferme mais ouais__…__J__'__ai mal partout puis je me ferais pardonner plus tard. Avec mon cadeau__…__._

- Oh, J'espère que c'est une bague et que tu y a mis le prix espèce de radin…

- _Grr, je te dirais rien__…_

- *Tu dum dum dum* ( * air de mariage ), mon petit Sammy est devenu un grand garçon, snif.

_- Rha, tais-toi, faut bien qu__'__il y en ait un des deux de responsable, hein ?_

- Sam, arrête-toi tout de suite.

_- Quoi ? Je comprends toujours pas comment Lisa et toi avez pu vous séparer._

- Sam stop. Un : c'est pas tes affaires et deux : c'est mieux pour tout le monde ainsi crois-moi.

_- Encore une de tes conneries, Dean, tu finis toujours pas saboter tes relations pour que ça foire ! Toi et Lisa ça__…__._

- SAM ! Arrête, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles.

_- Parce que tu veux rien me dire ! Je sais que t__'__es constipé émotionnellement mais__…_

- Hey !

- _Mais je suis ton frère quand même !_

- Écoute, on en parlera quand tu seras là , ok ?

_- Ouais, compte sur moi j__'__oublierais pas ! Je vais te faire cracher le morceau moi, tu vas voir._

- J'en suis sûr, Sammy. Alors vous arrivez quand ?

_- Hm, sans doute Dimanche prochain. Je t'enverrais un email avec les détails mais mis à part un problème climatique , ça devrait être bon._

- Ok, cool.

_- Sinon, comment va mon neveu ? J__'__ai hâte de le revoir, sa mère lui manque pas trop ?_

- Non, ça va. Juste arrivé hier. Là, il est avec Garth.

_- Le mec aux poupées ? Tu déconnes ? _

- C'est une « marionnette », en fait. Mais depuis l'incendie, il a plus le droit de la ramener au garage.

_- L__'__incendie ? Oh mec, je crois que je veux pas savoir. _

- Nan faut mieux pas, j'ai cru que Bobby en allait bouffer sa casquette. Pff, c'était assez marrant en fait.

_- Et tu le laisses avec Ben ? Je croyais que tu pouvais pas le saquer ? _

- Ouais, mais « on s'attache à lui à force », une fois que tu as gratté le coté cinglé, il est pas trop mal.

_- Si tu le dis__…__.Bon je dois te laisser, je vais être en retard, dis bonjour à Ben de ma part, Ok ?_

- D'accord. Et toi, fais un bisou baveux à ta fiancée de ma part…J'ai hâte de te voir mec.

_- Moi aussi Dean, bye._

- Bye Sammy, mais le jeune Winchester à déjà raccroché.

Dean pose ses deux mains sur la voiture de Cas et respire un grand coup. Il aime Sam à en mourir mais des fois, il est aussi méga chiant, le privilège des petits frères sans doute. Et il sait qu'il ne va pas y couper cette fois. Il sait qu'il va avoir droit à une grande discussion cœur à cœur dès que Sam aura l'occasion de le coincer seul à seul dans un coin. Il utilisera ses arcanes secrètes d'avocat sur lui et ses yeux de chiens battus et il ne pourra plus reculer.

A ce jour, seule Lisa est au courant et aussi Benny mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il lui a craché un soir alors qu'il était ultra méga bourré. _Bon sang_. Il a hâte de voir Sam mais n'attend pas cette discussion.

Pourvu aussi qu'ils ne finissent pas par s'engueuler, le départ de Sam à Stanford ne s'est pas fait sans douleur et certains mots échangés n'ont pas encore cicatrisés. Et il a toujours cette angoisse, Sam a toujours dit et lui a même promis qu'il reviendrait à Lawrence une fois ses études terminées mais c'était avant qu'il encontre Jessica en deuxième année et avant qu'il se fonde dans la vie californienne. Sam a toujours eu une certaine idée de la normalité et Dean désespère de le voir s'installer définitivement à des milliers de kilomètres sans lui.

Dean range son téléphone et jette un coup d'œil à son fils qui est bien avec Garth. Celui-ci a étonnement de patience avec les enfants ( enfin infiniment plus que lui quand c'est pas les siens ). Ben a une clef à molette à la main et commence à utiliser l'outil avec une intense concentration sous la vigilance de Garth, ses long bras croisés et hochant la tête avec gravité.

Dean ferme enfin le capot de la poubelle. Il réfléchit au travail qu'il l'attend, c'est assez calme en fait, quelques roues à changer et une panne non identifiée mais c'est tout. Il a peut-être le temps d'aller prendre un café avec Bobby dont il aperçoit la casquette dépasser de la fenêtre de son bureau. Mais il n'est pas sûr parce que leurs papiers ne sont pas à jours et que d'une : il déteste la paperasse et que deux : il a légèrement mis ce travail de coté ces derniers temps.

Il est distrait par la voix de son fils qui résonne tout à coup dans le garage.

- Bonjour Castiel ! dit-il.

Et Dean se retourne pour voir arriver le jeune homme au trench coat qui après avoir salué gravement Ben, se dirige immédiatement dans sa direction.

-Hey Cas, le salue t-il en levant la main.

Dean pense avoir été plus qu'amical mais c'était peut-être un peu trop parce que le jeune homme se contente de froncer les sourcils et d'observer sa main avec suspicion avant de la prendre et de la lui serrer plus longtemps que nécessaire.

- Salut Dean.

Et plus rien, le silence_...Bizarre._

Dean observe un moment la visage du jeune homme avec une expression dubitative sur la face parce que _oulah,_ il est un peu comme un extraterrestre ce type. Les cheveux toujours en bordel avec un coté pratiquement complètement à la verticale sans doute après avoir trop passé nerveusement la main dessus. Le trench coat toujours trop grand et même Columbo n'a jamais eu l'air aussi miteux, c'est un peu pitoyable. Les yeux eux sont toujours entourés de grosses cernes mais vifs et fiers. En tout cas il à l'air encore une fois complètement crevé même presque encore pire qu'hier.

- Okayyyyy, donc j'ai réparé ta caisse, comme neuve….Enfin elle roule quoi, annonce-t-il tapotant fièrement le capot.

Castiel ouvre la bouche et rien ne sort pendant un long moment.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh mec, tu me fends le cœur sérieusement, je suis un professionnel, tu sais !

- Je ne voulais pas dire...Je suis juste surpris. Je ne pensais honnêtement pas qu'elle puisse redémarrer un jour.

- Ouais, c'est vraiment une voiture de me...hmrf... Enfin bref, je suis génial comme ça moi ! dit Dean en donnant une tape amicale sur le dos du jeune homme. Ce mec est vraiment raide comme un piquet.

Castiel regarde un long moment la voiture et baisse la tête.

- Merci Dean.

- Pas de problèmes mec, faut bien s'entraider dans la vie, dit-il en redonnant une autre tape.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir te rembourser. Je peux payer en plusieurs fois si tu …..

- Je t'ai dit que c'était pas la peine, on verra plus tard t'inquiète.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de …..

- Je pige ça Cas, crois-moi, dit Dean sérieusement, mais franchement c'est vraiment rien du tout. Même pas une heure de boulot. Mais je vais pas te mentir, ses jours sont comptés. Elle passera sans doute l'hiver mais ce sera son dernier. Il y a aussi les pneus qui sont foutus, faudra que tu repasses pour les changer. Ou encore on a des occasions pas trop mal, tu peux jeter un œil si tu veux.

- Je ne p...

- La ferme Cas, je te dis, ça me fait plaisir.

- Ok...

Il sait que le jeune homme n'est toujours pas content mais tant pis pour lui, Dean l'est lui. Castiel regarde toujours le sol, sans doute avec honte et Dean le comprend mais ça commence à le gonfler légèrement. Il l'observe de long en large et remarque l'étiquette accrochée sur son polo ( ! ) dépassant de son trench coat.

- Huh, « Jimmy » ?

- Oh, dit Castiel en se relevant et retirant l'étiquette qu'il fourre vite fait ensuite dans sa poche. C'est mon "pseudo" là où je bosse et mon deuxième prénom. Ils trouvent Castiel trop « bizarre » donc je suis « Jimmy » pour eux.

Il ponctue ses phrases avec des guillemets manuelles.

- Hm, j'aime bien moi, Castiel, un ange c'est ça ?

- Euh...oui ? Peu de gens connaissent ce fait.

Les coins de sa bouche se lèvent légèrement et Dean en déduit que ça doit sans doute être sa version d'un sourire.

- Donc, là tu sors du boulot, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je fais de l'intérim pendant le weekend durant la période des fêtes.

- Hmmm. Et sinon, tu fais quoi habituellement ?

Castiel détourne de nouveau la tête et fait une grimace.

- Je suis… sans emploi pour le moment, mais c'est une situation temporaire, j'en suis sûr.

- Oh ! C'est...pas de bol

_Réponse la plus con du monde, ( enfin aujourd__'__hui !) Dean_, _bravo_ !

Mais il est surpris d'avoir obtenu une réponse en premier lieu, surement le privilège d'avoir réparé sa voiture gratos. Ce type est têtu...Mais il ne connait pas encore les Winchester. Oh, il a soudain une grande idée !

- Attends, allons voir Bobby, je pense qu'on peut te trouver un truc..

- Oh non Dean ! Tu en as déjà trop fait, je ne peux accept...

- La ferme Cas, vient !

Et il est content quand Castiel se laisse tirer par la manche vers le bureau de Bobby. Il ne manque pas les regards curieux de Ben, Garth et Rufus l'autre employé du garage.

Dès qu'il franchit la porte, il est accueilli avec bonheur par Bobby.

- Oh, Dean ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence, t'as décidé de te mettre au boulot ? Regarde-moi ce bordel !

Et en effet, Dean regarde le bureau qu'il partage avec Bobby, son coté est encombré de papiers de toutes sortes tandis que celui de Bobby est organisé avec classeurs, dossiers et même ce qui semble être…un code couleurs ?

- Non Bobby.

- M'aurait étonné, Idjit, compte pas sur moi pour que je le fasse, la fin du mois c'est bientôt, m'oblige pas à te botter le cul, fiston.

- Ouais, ouais, je t'aime aussi Bobby, Non c'est pour Cas…Hm…Castiel là.

Bobby relève la tête et considère un instant Castiel qui parait un peu perdu et mal à l'aise ( enfin encore plus que d'habitude ).

- Hm…

- Oui, c'est sa voiture que j'ai réparé ce matin.

- Tu conduis cette poubelle fiston ? Et « _Oui, c__'__est sa voiture que j__'__ai réparé ce matin _» surtout un excuse pour toi pour ne pas faire _ça_, dit-il désignant les papiers.

Dean se contente de sourire et Castiel parait encore plus paniqué et regarde la sortie avec espoir. Il touche son col de nerveusement.

- Ouais, je me demandais…

- Tu te demandais ? Hein..

- Oh fait pas l'enfoiré Bobby, je me demandais, Ellen cherche quelqu'un pour le Roadhouse, non ? Depuis qu'Ash est reparti au MIT ?

- Ouais et alors ?

- Je me disais que Cas pourrait faire l'affaire, je veux dire, il a besoin d'un boulot, chargé de famille, tout ça, en plus c'est bientôt noël, il finit en affichant un sourire angélique.

- Dean, répond d'un grognement pas content Castiel de derrière, je n'ai pas besoin de..

- C'est vrai fiston, tu cherches un boulot ?

Bobby regarde longuement Dean puis Castiel avec une expression indéchiffrable sous sa casquette mais Dean espère qu'il a compris son message mental qu'il veut vraiment aider Castiel. Peut-être devrait-il arrêter de lancer des messages mentaux et carrément donner son avis mais il doit encore faire des progrès là-dessus. La communication n'a jamais été son point fort…..

- Oui…Euh….Monsieur…Singer….dit Castiel lisant la petite plaque posée sur le bureau, je vous assure que…..

- Appelle-moi Bobby, idjit.

Bobby prend un papier, inscrit à la hâte des coordonnées dessus et le tend à Castiel.

- Mons…Bobby…Ce n'est pas la peine.

- Tu cherches du boulot ou pas ?

- ….

- Donc tais-toi. Tu connais le road house ? Le « dinner » au coin de la rue ?

- C'est sa chérie qui le tient ajoute Dean, sourire canaille.

Bobby essaye d'ignorer Dean et il est sûr que le vieux mécanicien est entrain de rougir. ( ou a maintenant envie de le frapper )

- Tu vas là-bas et tu te présentes comme le dit celui qui se croit plus malin que tout le monde mais qui n'est en fait qu'un imbécile, Ellen tient l'établissement. Pas de pistonnage avec elle. Si tu fais bonne impression, elle te prendra, sinon ciao bye bye et tu rentreras chez toi la queue entre le jambes. Compris ?

- D'accord, euh..Merci….

Bobby roule seulement ses yeux dans ses orbites.

- T'es un boss, Bobby !

- Ouais c'est ça, maintenant débarrassez-moi le plancher, il y en qui essayent de bosser ici !

Dean traine un Cas faisant ses salutations très poliment vers la sortie. Et ils marchent tous les deux dans le silence jusqu'à la voiture. Castiel tient toujours le papier nerveusement dans ses mains. Et Dean ne sait pas si le jeune homme a envie de le tuer ou de lui sauter dessus. Surement la première option.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, je sais me débrouiller tout seul, dit-il après un instant, sa voix est contenue sans doute parce qu'il bénéficie toujours de l'immunité de sa complète rage.

- De rien Cas, dit-il à la place de son air le plus enfantin et agaçant.

Il a en réponse un regard de la mort.

- Écoute, tu me fais pas confiance, je comprends…Et je connais pas ta vie mais je sais ce que c'est d'être tout seul et dans la merde….Fait pas l'imbécile parce que t'es trop fier mec, pff, je devrais être la dernière personne à dire ça mais voilà quoi !

Ils arrivent enfin à la voiture.

- Tiens tes clefs. Je sens que t'as les nerfs mais honnêtement rien à foutre. Puis Bobby a raison tu sais. Ellen est….Enfin, je te laisse la surprise, tu verras, disons qu'elle ne rend de compte à personne.

Castiel semble un peu moins énervé mais fait toujours un peu la gueule. Mais Dean ne peut pas s'en empêcher, à chaque fois qu'il regarde le jeune homme ( et même quand il reçoit des coups de lasers mortels ) il ressent une impulsion protectrice envers lui. Et c'est ridicule puisque finalement, il se connaissent pas et il n'a cette attitude en général qu'avec sa famille.

- Bref, tente ta chance mec, dit-il en lui donnant une dernière amicale sur le dos. Mais je pense que tu vas faire l'affaire. Elle va surement craquer pour tes p'tits yeux bleus…..( _alerte, alerte, la ferme stupide bouche _)….Ermf, ouais complètement hors sujet, non pas que t'es moche _…__( MAYDAY Crash imminent, qu__'__est-ce que je raconte, putain, ferme-là !_ ) …Tu vois quoi….ouais….Erm…

Castiel se contente de le regarder maintenant plus avec colère et c'est déjà une amélioration ( même si Dean s'est ridiculisé et à envide de s'assommer lui-même avec une de ses grosses clefs à molette à quelques centimètres de lui pour mettre fin à ses souffrances ) . Il cligne rapidement des yeux et penche sa tête sur le coté puis se jette dans son véhicule, visiblement gêné, ou effrayé.

Il démarre sa voiture et Dean voit son expression changer en une espèce d'émerveillement ou d'incrédulité ( là encore allez savoir ) puis il baisse sa vitre.

- Merci Dean, dit-il cette fois plus sincère que tout à l'heure.

Dean est plus satisfait qu'il ne le devrait.

- Ouais, je te l'avais bien dit, dit-il seulement parce que c'est pas une fillette, bon sang.

Il est récompensé d'un hochement de tête avant qu'il démarre et disparaisse, Dean espère directement au Roadhouse. Oh, il a un coup de fil a donner.

- P'pa ! Ça a été ? dit Ben de derrière lui.

- Ouais pas de problèmes.

- Cool, répond le gamin d'un grand sourire plein de fierté. Dean pense qu'il doit être aussi content pour son asperge de camarade. Il hâte d'entendre le rapport qu'il va (inconsciemment ) lui faire lundi soir après l'école….

- Dis p'pa, hum, Garth doit prendre la dépanneuse pour aller chercher une voiture, je peux y aller, s'te plait ?

_Rhaa, _le gamin lui sort les yeux de chiens battus pleins d'espoir made in Winchester. Comment il va pouvoir refuser maintenant.

- Il est en sécurité avec moi, Dean, dit Garth qui s'est approché entre temps, j'ai mon brevet de secourisme tu sais.

La chose à ne pas dire pour activer sa paranoïa franchement mais il a dit la vérité à Sam tout à l'heure même si Garth et lui on eut un mauvais départ, il commence à l'apprécier et à le considérer ( un petit peu ) comme un pote et à lui faire confiance. Enfin ça c'est dû en grand partie parce que Bobby fait confiance à Garth, et que le vieux mécanicien est comme un père pour lui. Winchester logique.

- Hm, Ok…..

- YOUPIIIII ! YOUPI ! crie Ben en tournant les bras levés.

- Calmos Buzz l'éclair, t'y vas mais t'écoutes Garth et tu sors de la bagnole sous aucun prétexte, compris ?

- Ok, P'pa t'es le meilleur.

- Je sais ! Allez file.

La vérité est qu'il ne pense pas la plupart du temps être le meilleur père du monde, loin de là même, mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre. Il regarde disparaitre Garth et Ben avec un peu d'anxiété et essaye de se raisonner en se rendant dans le bureau de Bobby.

Là, il s'assoit nonchalamment et regarde gravement la montagne de papier dispersée sur son bureau.

- Le gamin est parti avec Garth ?

- Ouais.

Dean continue de faire semblant de lire ses papiers et sifflote doucement tout en jouant avec le bouchon d'un vieux bic.

- Non, dit Bobby après cinq minutes de ce petit manège.

- Allez Bobby !

- Démerde-toi Dean. J'appellerais pas Ellen, t'es assez grand.

- Pour moi, Bobby, il tente encore une fois de lui sourire et bat des cils mais il sait que Bobby à force est plus ou moins immunisé ( enfin la plupart du temps)

- Non, fais-le toi-même. J'ai du boulot moi.

- D'accord ! Tu crains Bobby, passe-moi le téléphone.

- J'ai pas entendu les mots magiques, princesse.

- S'il vous plait monsieur Singer pouvez vous me passer le téléphone ?

Bobby lui tend le téléphone caché sous une montagne de paperasse.

- C'est pour ce gamin, la ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ? On dirait qu'il a passé la nuit sous un abribus.

- Rien, je fais juste mon devoir de bon citoyen.

- Mouais, parce que tu as un si grand cœur….

- Je suis adorable !

- Non mais sans rire.

- Je sais pas, il semble avoir pleins de problèmes et est têtu comme une mule.

- Me rappelle quelqu'un…

- Je vois pas du tout de qui tu veux parler Bobby..

- Idjit….

Il lance un dernier grand regard à Dean, essayant sans doute de l'étudier. Dean ne lui laisse pas trop l'occasion de le faire, il baisse la tête et compose le numéro du Roadhouse. C'est parfois agaçant que certaines personnes le connaissent si bien….

_- Le roadhouse, j__'__écoute._

- Hm, Allo Ellen, c'est Dean…

- _Winchester, tu mérites une baffe en pleine face, comment ça se fait que Ben soit là et que tu ne sois même pas passée me voir !_

- Putain, murmure Dean hors d'entente d'Ellen alors que Bobby se marre sous sa casquette, _sale traitre._

Ca va être un long coup de fil…

* * *

***PATS CASTIEL*** XD

_**Ce chapitre étant assez long, je voulais d'abord le couper en deux. Puis je me suis révisée et ai décidé de le poster en entier. **_

_**A la place je ne posterais le chapitre suivant que Lundi.**_

_**Dans le chapitre 7 : Castiel passe un entretien d'embauche XD**_

_**Bon Weekend et merci de votre lecture =D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Merci à Barjy, Marianclea, elida17, Solania, Koul et Padackles21 pour vos reviews =D**_

_** marianclea : è_é**_

_**Non c'est pas du tout ça XD ( en fait si ^^')**_

_**Je n'ai rien trop à dire sur ce chapitre =/**_

* * *

Castiel est garé depuis dix minutes dans le parking du Roadhouse. Il n'a pas eu de mal à trouver l'endroit, l'établissement se trouve à quelques mètres du garage de Dean.

Dean...

Castiel ne sait pas trop quoi penser de lui.

Un moment, il a envie de l'étrangler et de l'autre...

C'est vrai que Castiel préfère s'occuper de tout seul et ne rendre de compte à personne mais c'est aussi vrai que c'est un agréable changement. De plus, malgré ses manières brusques et son humour agaçant, ( enfin Castiel après coup pense que ça en est ), il a encore ressenti une vrai envie d'aider et surtout aucun jugement, ni pitié sur sa situation ce qu'il apprécie énormément.

Bien sûr, ça il préférerait être foudroyé sur place plutôt que de l'avouer à quelqu'un mais peut-être que Missouri à raison et qu'il devrait essayer de baisser un peu ses défenses. L'idée est effrayante, il n'a jamais vraiment eu envie d'être proche de quelqu'un après le départ de Balthazar qu'il a ressenti comme une horrible trahison mais peut-être est-il temps ?

Sans Dean sa voiture serait sans doute en route pour la casse et il aurait été condamné aux transports en communs et il ne veut pas répéter l'horrible expérience de ce matin. Le bus n'est vraiment pas pour lui. Il a l'impression d'étouffer à l'intérieur.

Pourtant, il est toujours méfiant, il ne croit pas beaucoup au karma et Dean pourrait se révéler comme tous les autres.

Il est soulagé d'avoir sa vieille voiture, elle ne paye pas de mine mais c'est le seul souvenir de Balthazar qui lui reste ( à part quelques vieux slips dans un coin ) et il sait que quelque part ses petits frères auraient été très tristes de perdre le seul objet qui rappelle sa présence. Aussi, elle n'a jamais fonctionné aussi bien, il peut le dire après seulement quelques mètres au volant. Avant, il mettait presque dix minutes à la faire démarrer et cela souvent en usant la violence ( Sans doute pas recommandé mais il est vraiment sans espoir pour tout ce qui concerne la mécanique ).

Il marmonne encore quelques minutes, se demandant s'il va aller se présenter dans le restaurant. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa face dans le rétroviseur et c'est un désastre. Il ne peut rien faire pour les grosses cernes sous ses yeux et l'expression éreintée qu'il traine. Il n'a pas remarqué ce matin que c'était aussi grave que ça ( mais ses yeux n'étaient qu'à moitié ouverts ). Il se demande quelle image il renvoie aux autres et surtout ce que ces petits frères doivent penser à sa tête, il ne veut pas les inquiéter. Il se passe la main sur sa barbe de deux-trois-quatre jours, il ne se souvient même plus quand il s'est rasé pour la dernière fois, il ne peut rien faire pour ça non plus dans l'immédiat et Missouri a raison encore une fois, il faut qu'il prenne plus soin de lui. Résolutions surement oubliées tout à l'heure. Il se passe la main sur ses cheveux dans l'espoir d'aplatir les mèches en lévitation au dessus de son crane, sans trop de succès, là encore, dire qu'il est sorti comme ça, il est vraiment embarrassé et il ne veut plus sortir maintenant. Peut-être peut-il rester caché dans sa voiture pour toujours ?

Il continue son auto flagellation quelques minutes, les doigts sur le volant tout en fixant intensément le Roadhouse. Le « dinner » n'a rien de spécial de l'extérieur, il ressemble à tous les établissements de ce genre où il a déjà travaillé.

Il pourrait y aller quand il sera plus présentable mais surement que la place sera déjà prise d'ici là. Il a besoin d'un boulot absolument jusqu'à la fin du mois sinon son beau budget sera foutu en l'air et il devra utiliser les pauvres économies qu'il a réussi à accumuler cette année pour payer les cadeaux de ses frères. Ça ne peut pas arriver ! Il doit au moins essayer sinon il ne pourra plus jamais se regarder en face. Il prend une grande respiration et d'une impulsion sort de la voiture.

Une petite sonnerie marque son entrée dans le Roadhouse. L'extérieur était banal mais l'intérieur est différent à sa grande surprise. Il y a un nombre moyen de clients et l'atmosphère est chaleureuse, d'habitude ce genre d'endroit est plutôt froid, anonyme et rempli de gens pressés et stressés en mal de café.

Castiel se dirige vers le comptoir où une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés et à la petite stature est accoudée, jouant à faire tournoyer la pointe d'un couteau sur la table ce qui est incongru et un peu inquiétant. Elle porte un air d'ennui sur le visage, elle est frêle mais pas fragile avec quelque chose de dur et déterminé dans ses yeux mais il pourrait se tromper, encore une fois la lecture des gens n'est pas son point fort.

Il reste planté un moment devant le comptoir, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle est l'étiquette à adopter dans cette situation. Devrait-il attendre qu'elle le remarque en premier ? Ça parait impoli de l'aborder.

Il n'a pas a se poser davantage de questions stupides trop longtemps quand la jeune fille tourne la tête vers lui, une expression interrogative sur le visage. Castiel ne peut que fixer en retour, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il doit faire.

- Vous désirez ? demande la jeune femme qui semble plus ennuyée qu'autre chose.

Castiel ne s'attendant pas à un ton si froid est pris au dépourvu.

- Hey, je te parle, j'ai pas la journée.

Il tousse.

- Hm, oui, bonjour, Je voudrais parler à….euh….Ellen ?

_Oh, il espère que ce n'est pas elle, Ellen. _

De la sueur coule déjà le long de ses tempes. Pourvu qu'il réussisse à garder une expression neutre sur son visage !

- Ellen ? Pourquoi ?

- Hm.. Pour un travail ?

- Huh…..

La jeune femme le toise de haut en bas, ce qui n'est pas du tout embarrassant et ne lui donne qu'une envie, s'échapper le plus vite possible mais l'image de ses petites frères apparait devant lui et il sait qu'il doit être fort et mettre de coté sa fierté une fois de plus.

- C'est Monsieur Singer...Bobby qui m'a informé que vous recherchiez quelqu'un.

- Bobby a dit ça ? Huh ? Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que tu conviendrais à ce poste, tu m'as l'air à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes ?

Oh, il doit paraitre encore pire qu'il ne le croyait mais c'est plutôt rude de se le faire dire en pleine face, il est mortifié mais il n'a pas non plus l'habitude de se laisser faire.

- Hm, pourrais-je parler à Ellen ? S'il vous plait, il insiste.

- Elle est au téléphone mais je pense pas que tu feras l'affaire alors si j'étais toi, je ferais direct demi-tour...

Ce n'est pas très gentil, mais c'est en fait le genre d'attitude auquel il a droit la plupart du temps, maudit Dean d'avoir légèrement restauré sa foi en l'humanité. Et oui, il avait bien raison.

Il s'apprête à partir vu que la jeune fille n'a pas l'air de vouloir se révéler plus sympathique ou alors de lui répondre avec une insulte ou un bon mot en partant. Problème, il ne connait aucune insulte vraiment percutante ( « *tête de cul » (*Assbutt ) n'a pas eu de succès la dernière fois ), donc il se retrouve à la fixer, immobile pendant Dieu sait combien de temps. _Oh, il devrait vraiment arrêter de faire ça..._

- JOANNA BETH ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ! dit une voix forte et effrayante venant de derrière.

- Ah merde ! dit la jeune fille en se redressant.

Une femme d'âge moyen apparait de ce qui doit être la cuisine du "dinner". Elle porte un tablier brodé au nom du restaurant, les deux mains posées sur ses hanches et une expression exaspérée sous ses cheveux bruns mi-longs.

- T'as pas encore fini ton service, je te rappelle.

- Cinq minutes, puis y a rien a faire !

- Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, sortir les poubelles par exemple. Ou c'est trop d'efforts pour toi ?

- Andy peut le faire, c'est son boulot !

La femme et Castiel a bien peur que ce soit elle, Ellen, lance un regard à la jeune fille qui lui donne des frissons dans le dos. Le jeune fille, peut-être habituée se contente de soupirer et à se mouvoir lentement vers la cuisine.

- Pire que l'esclavage, ici, murmure t-elle mais Castiel l'a parfaitement entendue et vu l'expression d'Ellen, elle aussi mais elle ne rajoute rien et à sa grande horreur tourne soudain son attention vers lui.

- Peut-être que tu peux finir de servir ton client avant de partir en trainant des pieds comme ça, je me souviens t'avoir appris de meilleures manières.

- C'est pas un client, il vient pour la place d'Ash.

Il a maintenant l'attention tout entière de la femme et la petite blonde en profite pour s'enfuir tout en lui faisant de petites grimaces derrière l'épaule de sa mère.

- Je te vois, tu sais.

La jeune fille détale encore plus vite.

- Pff, cette jeunesse, soupire-t-elle. Enfin, je m'appelle Ellen Harvelle, l'ingrate qui vient de s'enfuir c'est ma fille Jo, je suppose que tu dois être Cas ?

Elle lui tend la main et Castiel lui serre de la façon qu'il espère la plus normale possible. Combien de temps c'est approprié, il n'est jamais sûr : 5, 10, 15 secondes ?

- Hum, « Castiel » en fait, Castiel Milton.

- Désolée. J'ai du mal comprendre ce que m'a dit Dean bien que la description qu'il a faite de toi est bizarrement…très précise, huh ? Elle lève un sourcil. Alors comme ça tu veux travailler chez moi ? Viens par là, on sera plus tranquille.

Ils s'installent sur une table près du comptoir et avec eux le silence. Castiel se demande si c'est convenable de parler le premier ou pas et se contente se fixer Ellen en essayant de déchiffrer un signe quelconque sur sa figure.

- Hm, ok donc « Castiel », comment tu connais Dean ?

_Ah !_

- Euh, on ne connait pas tant que ça en réalité, Ben est dans la classe de mon petit frère et il a été assez…aimable pour réparer ma voiture….Avant hier, j'avoue que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

- Hm…

Ellen lève encore un sourcil perplexe, quand il est nerveux parfois il bafouille et là c'était beaucoup trop d'informations, il a envie disparaitre dans son trench coat…Oh ! Devrait-il l'enlever ? Ça ferait bizarre maintenant, _bon sang_, pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué…..

- Ok, vu comment il parlait de toi, je pensais….Enfin bref, tu as la charge de tes petits frères si j'ai bien compris ?

Castiel grince des dents ( bien qu'il est sûr que ça ne s'affiche pas sur son visage ). _Dean ! _Comment ose-t-il raconter sa vie à tout le monde ? Il ne sait rien du tout, c'est pas parce qu'il ressemble à un top model qu'il doit tout se permettre.

- Oui, c'est exact, Madame Harvelle.

- Appelle-moi Ellen, elle dit fort et sérieusement de la même façon que Bobby tout à l'heure. Il a toujours été complimenté pour sa politesse et ses bonnes manières, c'est tout à fait étrange pour lui.

- D'accord…Ellen…

C'est dur mais il peut y arriver.

- Et où sont vos parents ?

La colère l'envahit et dépasse son appréhension d'être dans un vital entretien. C'est quelque chose dont il ne veut pas parler. Tout ça à cause de Dean. Et il essaye d'habitude de rester le plus vague possible sur sa situation à raison. Il n'a aucun papiers officiels de garde et si jamais le *CPS ( * service sociaux américain ) vient s'en mêler, il perdra sans doute ses petits frères. Mais Ellen lui lance encore le « regard », un peu comme celui de Missouri et il sent en lui l'obligation de répondre quand même. Que faire ? En plus de ça, il est vraiment nul en mensonges ( et déteste mentir en premier lieu. )

- Ma mère….est….en « voyage » pour le moment, il réussit difficilement à sortir et sur l'instant, il est assez fier de lui car c'est assez proche de la vérité.

- Je vois, dit-elle d'un ton pincé, il ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'elle n'y croit pas une seconde ou autre chose, sinon t'as de l'expérience dans ce genre de boulot ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà travaillé dans plusieurs restaurants en centre-ville et quelques bistrots, "dinners" dans la périphérie. Le « _Mystery spot _», le « _Lloyd _», le « _Sister gone _»

- Hun, hun, le « _Sister gone _» ?

- Oh…J'ai travaillé là quelques semaines, oui.

_Et ça c__'__était très mal fini__…__.Pourquoi s'arrêter sur celui-là en particulier ?_

- Quelques semaines ? Pas plus ?

- Non…J'ai été licencié après un diffèrent avec mon employeur…..

_NOOOOOOOOOOONNNN, pourquoi tu lui as dit ça, imbécile ? C'est pas la chose à dire devant ton futur employeur_ !

Il baisse la tête de peur de regarder la réaction d'Ellen. Quel idiot !

- Un diffèrent, huh ?

Castiel relève la tête et la penche inconsciemment sur le coté ( un tic dont il n'arrive pas à se défaire ) parce qu'elle n'a pas l'air fâchée ou dégoutée mais plutôt amusée. Ah, ça il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Continue, je suis toute ouïe….

_POURQUOI ? _

Mais comme il est lui, il ne peut pas se résoudre à mentir cette fois, l'imbécile qu'il est. Il sait dès que les mots sortent tout seul de sa bouche que son entretien est définitivement un désastre irréparable….

- J'ai eu une altercation avec lui après qu'il ait menacé verbalement et physiquement une serveuse.

- Vraiment ? C'est bon à savoir.

- Euh…d'accord…., là il est plus confus que jamais.

- Gordon Walker est un sacré enfoiré, dit-elle seulement avant d'enchainer, alors que dirais-tu d'une semaine d'essai à partir de lundi ? Ça ira ?

Il doit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, il n'est pas sur d'avoir bien entendu ? Il a le boulot. Comme ça ? Parce qu'il a agressé son ancien patron ?

Le reste de l'entretien se déroule dans une espèce de flou. Ellen lui explique, les horaires, l'intitulé plus précis de son poste, et lui fait certaines autres recommandations.

Il ne revient à lui que plus tard, il se retrouve dans sa voiture sans se souvenir comment il y est arrivé. Un de ses rares sourire atteint ses lèvres et il lance une petite prière de remerciement au seigneur.

Allez, il est temps qu'il rentre à la maison. Ses petits frères sont chez Missouri, ils ne se plaignent jamais mais Castiel se sent toujours coupable de les laisser là, il à l'impression de les abandonner. Il a hâte aussi de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle que ce soit pour la voiture ou son nouvel emploi.

Il espère que tout va bien se passer et qu'il pourra s'adapter à son travail et ses collègues et que tout ne vira pas au drame comme à chaque fois. Il se passe la main sur le visage, échappe un bâillement et essaye de repousser ses appréhensions à l'arrière de sa tête. Peut-être que cette fois ce sera diffèrent, il faut qu'il arrête de voir toujours le mauvais coté des choses.

Il aperçoit déjà Missouri le menacer de sa cuillère.

Ça n'empêche pas la petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurer pendant tout le trajet de ne pas se faire trop d'illusions.

* * *

**_Merci d'être passés et d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Ça se termine un peu abruptement, mais je m'en suis aperçue qu'après coup U_U_**

**_Le prochain chapitre traitera du premier jour de boulot de Cas et tombe bien que Dean mange là comme par hasard tout les jours et vient récupérer son fils...complète coïncidence._**

**_Quant à la date de parution, je l'ignore. Comme le réveillon à tendance à me rendre cinglée, plus d'autres projets qui requièrent mon attention immédiate, je dirais au pire mercredi._**

**Je suis un peu superstitieuse et paranoïaque mais permettez moi de vous souhaiter une excellent réveillon et tous mes vœux pour l'année 2013.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ouf, juste à temps, lol**_

_**BONNE ANNEE à tous =D**_

_**Merci à Marianclea, Uzu010, barjy, zakia, marimagda et elida17 pour vos reviews. Ainsi que pour les follows et les favs ^^**_

* * *

Lundi, la première matinée de Castiel au Roadhouse se déroule relativement bien et il est plutôt satisfait d'avoir écouté Dean et de s'être présenté finalement, peut-être que ce sera pas si mal.

Ellen lui a d'abord fait faire un tour complet de l'établissement et lui a présenté succinctement les employés au service ce matin là.

Elle l'a installé ensuite dans la petite cuisine. Max, un jeune homme plutôt taciturne ( et c'est peu dire venant de Castiel pour décrire un individu ! ) qui est le « cuisinier » attitré du restaurant, lui a montré ce qu'il devait faire en un nombre de mots strictement nécessaire. Ça n'ennuie pas trop Castiel. Il a toujours été doué pour suivre et obéir aux instructions et aime travailler dans le calme, il est aussi « légèrement » maniaque et perfectionniste pour la moindre tâche à accomplir aussi ridicule soit elle. Ça lui a souvent valu le dédain immédiat de certains de ses autres collègues mais jusqu'ici Ellen semble plutôt apprécier, ça et le fait qu'il réponde immédiatement et efficacement à chacun de ses ordres.

Il a passé sa matinée a couper, tomates et divers autres aliments nécessaires à la composition de sandwichs et autres petits plats. Il a été aussi introduit à la préparation de frites et hamburgers. Chose qu'il a déjà faite auparavant dans ses autres boulots mais il a néanmoins écouté sagement les instructions de Max pour saisir les procédures employées au Roadhouse et avec l'intention de les suivre ensuite à la lettre.

Quand Max lui a demandé par la suite s'il connaissait un peu de pâtisserie, il a été surpris et un peu gêné d'admettre que oui. C'est pour ses petits frères qu'il a appris à faire de nombreux desserts, principalement au chocolat pour Samandriel, mais Max lui a signifié qu'au Roadhouse, c'était la tarte qui était en vedette.

Max est cantonné à la cuisine mais Ellen l'informe plus tard que lui est voué à devenir polyvalent, cela à son grand déplaisir ( bien qu'il fait tout pour ne pas lui montrer à ce moment là ). Il fait alors la connaissance des autres employés comme Tessa et Meg qui sont au service avec Ellen et Jo au comptoir. Jo s'est radoucie avec lui depuis leur dernière rencontre. Elle ne s'est pas excusée mais ils semblent être parvenu à une espèce d'agrément silencieux. Elle ne se contente plus maintenant que d'éventuellement le taquiner mais en bonne amitié.

Tessa Mort est une jeune femme pale au cheveux mi-longs noir qui porte un sympathique sourire quand elle lui serre la main pour le saluer. Elle semble aimable et réservée, tout le contraire de Meg Masters qui s'est jetée immédiatement sur lui à sa grande stupeur et l'a bombardé de questions tout en le touchant à des endroits totalement inappropriés. Heureusement, Ellen y a mis le holà rapidement mais Meg ne semble pas en avoir été découragée pour autant si le clin d'oeil et le roulement de hanches exagéré qu'elle lui a lancé avant de disparaitre est d'aucune indication.

Castiel dégluti, les relations au travail qu'elle soient romantiques ou purement sexuelles ( mais il a seulement eu le désastre d'expérimenter la dernière, sinon ça se résume souvent à un harcèlement unilatéral ) ne sont pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, trop d'ennuis et il n'a pas besoin de stress supplémentaire pour le moment. Il espère que ça ne va pas tourner comme ça avec Meg, s'il est honnête, elle lui fait un petit peu peur.

Ellen l'informe en lui tendant le tablier du « dinner » qu'il y a encore d'autres employés et qu'il fera sans doute leur connaissance plus tard. En fait Castiel comprend vite qu'il est avec Max et Tessa, l'un des seuls employés à plein temps ( et avec possibilité d'heures supplémentaires ). Les autres sont étudiants en temps partiel comme Jo et les frères Gallagher, d'autres encore comme Benny sont appelés en renfort de temps à autre. Ça lui ajoute de la pression supplémentaire, il faut absolument qu'il donne son maximum !

Il prend nerveusement ses premières commandes mais réussi à s'en sortir sans se tourner trop en ridicule. La clientèle du Roadhouse semble être constituée en grande partie d'habitués, ça lui change de certains restaurants snobs dans lesquels il a travaillé récemment.

Il sert une vieille dame qui lui dit qu'il lui rappelle son défunt mari et se lance dans un monologue presque interminable avant de donner sa commande tout en l'appelant constamment Charles. Castiel la laisse faire sans l'interrompre, vu que les yeux de la vielle dame s'allument avec tellement de tendresse et de nostalgie qu'il s'en sentirait presque honoré. Il a peur d'avoir pris trop de temps mais Ellen au comptoir lui fait juste un hochement de tête et il part, rassuré, servir un autre client.

Il est assigné au nettoyage quand Dean arrive peu après midi. Meg lui explique en passant un plateau à la main que Dean vient presque tous les jours « se boucher les artères au Roadhouse ». Des fois il est seul, d'autres il est avec Bobby, Rufus ou Garth, ses collègues du garage.

- Hey, Cas ! dit il enthousiaste. Il a l'air encore une fois vraiment content de le voir. Comment ça se passe ?

- Euh...Salut Dean, ça se passe bien jusqu'à présent, répond Castiel seau et balais à la main. Il se sent un peu ridicule de se tenir devant lui affublé de la sorte mais comme toujours, il tente de ne rien laisser paraitre.

- Génial, dit-il avant de lui taper amicalement sur l'épaule chose qu'il semble faire beaucoup, je savais bien que...

- DEAN WINCHESTER, laisse mes employés tranquille, résonne la voix d'Ellen.

Dean lui fait un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers Ellen et de la saluer, elle et sa fille. Il mange directement au comptoir et Castiel sent de temps en temps quelqu'un l'observer de derrière sa nuque alors qu'il continue de balayer. Quand il se retourne Dean pivote immédiatement la tête et ça le perturbe énormément, est-il entrain de le surveiller ou quoi ? Encore une fois diverses émotions le traversent : curiosité, énervement…..Il se retrouve à donner lui aussi des coups d'œil furtif dans sa direction, histoire d'essayer d'en avoir le cœur net..

Il remarque que Dean, quand il ne l'observe pas en coin, est une personne si vivante et remplie d'émotions. Un moment il rit la tête en arrière, deux secondes après il râle ou fait une grimace, deux secondes plus tard, il est gêné et engouffre son repas comme un ogre. Certes, il n'est pas aussi flamboyant que quelqu'un comme Balthazar ou mesuré et sage comme le vieux Joshua mais il y a quelque chose en lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Castiel commence à s'intéresser à un autre être humain.

Il se rend compte subitement qu'il est resté immobile, le balais toujours dans à la main pendant un temps indéterminé et tout de suite ça le révolte. Comment ose-t-il mettre son travail de coté, c'est ridicule ! Cela ne lui ressemble pas et qui plus est pour son premier jour de travail !

Il collecte les poussières avec sa ramassette décidant d'ignorer complètement Dean et retourne dans la sécurité de la cuisine où Max a les yeux fixés de façon relativement inquiétante sur le bac où bouillonne la graisse à frites. Castiel prend une grande respiration et range les condiments par ordre alphabétique avant de retourner dans la salle, heureusement, Dean est déjà parti.

Ellen qui sait qu'Inias et Samandriel vont dans la même école que Ben a décidé ou plutôt ordonné que Jo aille tous les chercher après l'école et les amène au Roadhouse. Dean fini son travail dans une heure ainsi que Castiel ( du moins cette première semaine, mais Ellen lui assure qu'elle peut lui donner un horaire aménageable s'il est engagé ) donc autant selon elle que les petits restent ensemble. Castiel tente de protester mais il se retrouve à accepter sa proposition après qu'elle ait usé de « son regard ». Si ce n'est pas malheureux, heureusement qu'il n'est pas attiré par les couguars, il aurait sans doute de gros problèmes.

Il est un peu inquiet mais est vite rassuré quand à l'heure prévue alors qu'Ellen lui rappelle le fonctionnement de la caisse enregistreuse et des différentes codes et références à mémoriser ( pas un problème pour lui ), la sonnerie retentit et il voit avec bonheur Jo arriver, accompagnée de Ben en tête puis d'Inias et de Samandriel main dans la main un peu en retrait.

- CASTIEL! crie Samandriel avec son enthousiasme juvénile habituel, Inias se contente de le regarder avec un petit sourire timide mais il à l'air assez content donc c'est suffisant pour Castiel.

- Aww, regardez-moi ça ! s'exclame Ellen de façon tellement maternelle que ça lui donne le baume au cœur.

Ellen embrasse Ben sur la joue qu'il se dépêche d'essuyer dès qu'elle reporte son attention sur les frères Milton.

- Voilà donc Inias et Samandriel, bonjour moi c'est Ellen.

Inias murmure un petit bonjour avant de se tourner vers Castiel. Samandriel, c'est une autre affaire.

- Bonjour madame, dit-il en baissant sa grosse capuche et son bonnet tout en faisant une petite révérence. Je m'appelle Samandriel Milton, le petit frère de Castiel mais vous pouvez m'appeler Alfie, charmé de faire votre connaissance.

Ellen et Jo se regardent amusées et étonnées de voir un tel vocabulaire sortir de la bouche d'une demi-portion même si son discours est à moitié mâché par son articulation de bébé.

- Ça alors, c'est un vrai petit charmeur celui-là, dit Ellen en lui pinçant la joue ce qui fait rire le petit garçon.

- Ouais, il me l'a fait aussi.

- Il faut toujours être poli avec les madames, répond simplement Samandriel avant de se diriger vers Castiel et Inias et attraper la jambe de son frère ainé, il rougit un petit peu, c'est adorable.

Castiel reste sans rien dire, Samandriel lui a tellement rappelé Balthazar à ce moment. Son sourire est doux amer mais il ressent surtout de la tristesse.

- C'est ici que tu vas travailler maintenant ? demande Inias.

- Oui Inias, si tout va bien…Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Ça à l'air bien. Jo et Ellen sont gentilles, dit-il doucement.

- Oui, répond Castiel en lui caressant la tête. Elles le sont…..( _pour le moment_, son coté pessimiste ne peut s'empêcher de lui rappeler )

- Allez, les enfants, installez vous là, dit Ellen désignant la même table près du comptoir où Castiel à passé son « entretien » précédemment. Je vais vous apporter un petit gouter.

Ben s'assit d'un coté et Samandriel et Inias de l'autre. Les frères Milton ont l'air contents et intrigués. Ellen leur demande ce qui leur plait et vérifie si Castiel est d'accord. Que peut-il faire, franchement ? Leur refuser un gouter ? Aussi, il a déjà compris que contrarier Ellen ne semble pas une bonne idée pas seulement parce que c'est son premier jour mais en général….

Castiel toujours au comptoir regarde Ben raconter à ses frères tout ce qu'il sait du Roadhouse et comme quoi Ellen est super, etc. Ils grimacent quand Castiel, pendant qu'Ellen est partie chercher leur gouter, informe ses frères qu'ils devront ensuite faire leur devoirs en attendant qu'il ait fini son service et surtout qu'ils soient sage. Ben grimace, il sait qu'Ellen va surement l'obliger à travailler aussi.

Ellen revient enfin, et Castiel regarde ses petit frères et le fils de Dean manger en bonne entente, riant et faisant des blagues, insouciants comme tous les enfants devraient l'être. Bien sûr, il doit intervenir en urgence quand Samandriel se met du sirop d'érable un peu partout sur son visage et qu'il rechigne ensuite à faire ses devoirs, mais sinon tout ce passe admirablement bien. C'est presque trop beau.

Dean le salue quand il vient chercher Ben et vu le visage de son fils s'éclaire et comment il se fait taquiner par Ellen et Jo, il à vraiment l'air d'être un bon père et une bonne personne, se dit Castiel. Ils échangent des banalités, Dean s'inquiétant une nouvelle fois de savoir si première journée de travail s'est bien passé, Castiel se referme et ne répond que par monosyllabe. Pourquoi s'inquiète t'il comme ça pour lui ? Pourquoi continue t'il a lui parler ? Que veut il de plus ?

Dean lui donne encore une tape amicale sur l'épaule ( chose qu'il a déjà fait de nombreuses fois depuis le peu de temps qu'il se connaissent ) et un « Salut Cas, à demain ». _« Cas ? » _Depuis quand est-il devenu « Cas » ? Ça l'intrigue en même temps que le sourire et les yeux verts si sincères qui accompagnent ces mots.

Peut-être que c'est son imagination qui lui joue des tours et qu'il n'y a rien à voir d'autre à part Dean qui veut être sympathique avec lui.

En sortant du Roadhouse à la fin de sa première journée avec Samandriel et Inias à ses basques faisant de grands sourires de grands signes d'au revoir à Jo, Ellen et même Tessa qui est venue plus tard faire les présentations, il a l'impression que cette fois ce sera diffèrent et même en ce qui concerne Dean.

Et peut-être est il encore trop tôt mais il se retrouve à vouloir y croire pour une fois.

C'est à la fois déroutant, excitant et surtout effrayant.

En tout cas, il se sent un peu plus en vie qu'hier.

* * *

_**Haha, je ne suis pas trop contente de ce chapitre pour différentes raisons.**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Dean/tarte = OTP**_

_**Je posterais, je pense , vendredi ou samedi. J'entre ensuite dans une partie plus difficile à écrire pour moi ( enfin surtout à éditer ^^'), donc ça va me prendre un minimum de temps. ;_;**_

_**Max est Max Miller ( saison 1, épisode 14)**_

_**Merci de votre lecture.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Merci à elida17, barjy, marimagda, marianclea, Milley Black et yeleena pour vos reviews =D Ainsi quepour les follows et les favs. **_

_**Désolée du retard, victime de ma fragile psyché, il y a des jours où je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit U_U'**_

_**D'autant que j'en suis à des moments plus difficile à écrire dans la suite de la fic...  
**_

_**Bref, voilà ce petit chapitre...warning pour tartes XD** _

* * *

Quand Dean franchit les portes du Roadhouse le mercredi, ses pensées tournent à cent à l'heure. Il a faim ( comme toujours…), il réfléchit à sa journée de travail, à tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire et à préparer avant les fêtes de noël, Sam, le repas et aussi un ( tout petit ) peu à Cas. Il aime bien le voir tous les jours maintenant et constater qu'il semble s'adapter très bien au Roadhouse. Ça le réjouit car la plupart de l'équipe du restaurant ( mis à part peut-être Max, mais Max est...Max ) est comme une deuxième famille pour lui. Non pas qu'il veuille que Castiel fasse partie de sa famille, en vérité il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il veut.

Enfin, déjà il faudrait qu'il réussisse à parler plus de deux minutes au gars et essayer d'engager une espèce de dialogue mais ce n'est pas évident. Si Dean à la capacité de charmer immédiatement un entourage quelconque, il est moins doué pour se faire des liens plus personnels et intimes. Benny doit être son seul véritable ami et c'est seulement après avoir survécu à 5 mois d'enfer en sa compagnie dans un centre pénitencier pour mineur ( Il ne veut pas vraiment s'étendre ni se rappeler de cette sombre période ).

Ça tombe bien parce que Benny est ce midi au comptoir prêt à prendre les commandes et il n'aperçoit que Tessa et un des frères Gallagher dans la salle, pas de traces de Cas, il est peut-être en cuisine, il s'en retrouve légèrement déçu.

- Salut, mon frère, est l'habituelle salutation de Benny.

- Salut Benny ! Comment va ?

- On fait aller, je te sers ton poison habituel ?

- Est-ce que t'as vraiment besoin de demander ?

Benny ne répond pas et part donner les instructions par la petite trappe qui communique avec la cuisine.

Benny ne travaille au Roadhouse que pour faire quelques remplacements ici où là, souvent le soir. Le reste du temps, il alterne entre les saisons de pêche ( ce qui craint pour Dean parce qu'il ne peut plus voir son meilleur pote pendant presque trois mois ) et son autre travail chez sa nièce où il officie comme barman et accessoirement gorille. Il habite un camping car dans un coin paumé qui trône dans le jardin de Dean quand il s'en va.

- Ça tient toujours pour découper l'arbre ? Le gamin ne parle que de ça.

- Ouais, j'ai déjà fait quelques repérages, je pense que j'en ai trouvé un parfait, tu vas voir !

- J'espère qu'il va pas falloir marcher des heures.

- Déjà entrain de te plaindre !

- Quoi, l'homme n'est pas fait pour marcher des plombes dans la neige ! C'est pour ça que Dieu a inventé les voitures, mec !

Benny roule ses yeux dans ses orbites et part chercher la commande de Dean qui l'attend de l'autre coté. Celui-ci se jette immédiatement et avec la grâce habituelle qu'il réserve à la nourriture, sur le hamburger.

- Alors, dit-il entre deux bouchées, t'as rencontré Cas ?

- Qui ça ?

- Cas_, Castiel_, un nouveau, grand, yeux bleus, l'air toujours à moitié à l'ouest, la tête comme s'il venait de sortir du pieu….

- Ah, lui ?...Ouais...

- Quoi ?

- Rien, il est …correct, je dirais.

- « Correct ? », ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- C'est un de tes potes ? Pas la peine de t'énerver mon frère, j'ai rien contre lui.

- Je m'énerve pas et c'est pas mon pote, d'abord…Je…...Je l'ai juste aidé avec sa bagnole et pour trouver ce boulot, mais c'est tout, c'est un peu ma responsabilité maintenant, tu vois ?

Benny lève un sourcil. Il connait bien Dean et son manège ne le laisse pas dupe une seule seconde.

- Bien sûr…..Hun, hun..Non, il est bien je suppose. Mais on dirait qu'il a avalé une pile, toujours entrain de bouger, ranger, nettoyer, il a trié les détergents par ordre alphabétique, pour l'amour du ciel. Au début, je pensais qu'il faisait du zèle et ça m'agaçait un peu mais je me suis rendu compte que le mec est vraiment comme ça ! Si c'est son truc, j'ai rien à dire, enfin faudrait qu'il se détente un p'tit peu, tu vois, c'est pas l'armée ici.

- Sûr que par rapport à Ash, ça doit changer, est la réponse de Dean alors qu'il finit de dévorer son hamburger avec raffinement et tristesse.

Son regard gourmand se tourne ensuite immédiatement vers la tarte. Il l'observe d'abord avec désir, rien que pour se faire saliver en profitant de la vue un moment, presque à lui et encore hors d'atteinte, intacte. Il remarque tout de suite que quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude. Les tartes que font Max sont bonnes moins que celles d'Ellen mais ça passe. Là, elle semble différente, comme entourée d'une aura irrésistible qui la rend brillante et dorée, parfaite. Mais c'est surement son cerveau qui doit disjoncter. ( Il est clairement en manque….)

Il plante la fourchette dans la tarte, la porte plus délicatement qu'à l'accoutumée à sa bouche et là, les saveurs l'assaillent de tout coté, cette tarte est délicieuse, elle lui rappelle le gout de celles que faisait sa mère et il pensait être trop vieux pour l'avoir oublié. Mais c'est encore meilleur que ça, il n'a jamais mangé de tarte aussi bonne de sa vie !

- Oh, bordel de merde ! s'exclame-t-il alors avec classe.

- Ouah, tu veux un moment seul avec elle, mon frère ? dit Benny amusé, résigné aux extravagances de Dean concernant la nourriture et les tartes en particulier.

- La ferme, Benny. Cette tarte...est...orgasmique !

Lui qui est un goinfre confirmé reprend doucement une bouchée et savoure la pâtisserie qui fait divinement exploser ses papilles et les envoie dans une toute nouvelle dimension. Un long son plaintif et glutural, sans doute indécent en public s'échappe involontairement de sa bouche. Ses yeux se ferment de contentement, il est au paradis!

Il ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé quand il redescend de son trip. Quand il rouvre les yeux, Benny hoche la tête de gauche à droite.

- Quoi ? dit Dean comme si de rien était.

- Rien, sourit Benny,

- C'est vraiment une bonne tarte !

- Ouais, c'est la première réalisation de ton petit copain.

- Quoi ? il regarde son assiette tristement vide maintenant avec perplexité. Attends ! Tu veux dire que c'est pas Max qui à fait ça !

- Nan.

- Cas...Castiel a fait cette tarte ?

Bien sûr que ça ne pouvait être que Castiel qui ait fait cette tarte divine. Chaque chose qu'il découvre sur ce gars est déroutante et excitante à la fois. Il l'imagine avec un petit tablier entrain de mettre la tarte au four maintenant, ce qui est ridicule. Ils se connaissent même pas et il a l'impression en plus que le jeune homme bien que cordial ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup.

- Salut Dean, dit une voix raque et sensuelle de derrière son oreille et il manque presque de ce casser la gueule de surprise, ses fantasmes et la réalité s'entrechoquant un peu trop soudainement à son gout.

- Putain ! dit Dean en se rattrapant tant bien que mal sur le comptoir, pire qu'un ninja mec !

- Oh toutes mes excuses, dit Castiel. Pourtant en dehors de ça, il s'est aussi placé anormalement près de lui. Il porte le tablier du restaurant et un plateau vide à la main.

_« Espace personnel », _à envie de lui rappeler Dean mais il se retient parce que d'une part Benny l'observe et il a la mauvaise impression qu'il va gravement se faire charrier dans peu de temps et de l'autre coté, si le mec ne connait pas les distances appropriées, ben, il décide qu'il ne va pas le corriger.

Castiel reste proche de Dean et s'appuie contre le comptoir.

- Il me faudrait un café pour madame Tate, dit-il à Benny.

- Ça ta mis du temps, ça fait presque une demi-heure que t'es parti.

- Euh...Apparemment , je ressemble à son époux décédé et...

- Je disais pas ça méchamment..Cas..._tiel_, répond Benny, fait juste attention qu'elle n'essaye pas de te croquer.

- Dégueu Benny, je digère, là ! dit Dean.

- Je ne crois pas que...Castiel commence à dire avant de refermer sa bouche et Dean est incapable de dire s'il est trop gêné ou réfléchit sérieusement à la question.

Benny se retourne pour préparer le café et Dean et Castiel sont livrés à eux même. Dean envoie des regards meurtriers vers son ami dont il voit les épaules faire de petits spasmes, l'enfoiré se marre derrière son dos !

- Au fait, Dean me disait que ta tarte était la meilleure qu'il ait jamais mangé, continue Benny nonchalamment _( et oui c'est un gros enfoiré et un sale traitre ), _pas vrai Dean ?

Castiel le regarde soudain avec de gros yeux ronds comme s'il avait de la peine à y croire et comment peut-il douter de lui comme ça ? ( enfin, il peut parler mais même ) S'il y a bien une chose avec laquelle Dean est honnête et qu'il prend au sérieux, aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraitre ce sont les tartes.

- Et Dean est un expert en tarte, tu peux le croire sur parole, continue Benny, ce sale liseur de pensées.

_Ouais, un enfoiré._

- C'est vrai mec, une vraie tuerie ! dit-il et il espère qu'il est resté cool en utilisant une image de destruction pour décrire la si délicieuse et exceptionnelle tarte parce qu'il veut surtout pas donner l'impression qu'il a soudainement un vagin.

- Oh non...Ce n'est rien de spécial...répond le jeune homme, il semble vraiment confus et incrédule.

- Benny a raison Cas, j'aurais pas dit ça rien que pour te faire plaisir, tu sais !

- Ouais, il aurait fait un scandale, dit Benny en retournant avec la commande de Castiel ( le café). Où t'as appris à faire de la pâtisserie comme ça ? il demande à Cas et Dean lui lance de mauvais regards parce que c'est lui qui voulait demander, bon sang, et entamer enfin une espèce de conversation avec le gars. Mais peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas eu les couilles non plus de le faire, alors il est redevable envers Benny, encore une fois, même s'il a envie de le tuer en même temps.

- Oh, c'est pour mes frères. Cuisiner soi-même, c'est pas cher et meilleur pour la santé. Mais ils n'ont malheureusement jamais trop aimé les tartes donc je suis assez surpris de l'accueil pour celle-ci.

- Comment osent-il ? Oh, Cas tu les a mal éduqués, chose qu'il veut comme une blague mais qui apparemment l'effet contraire, ( O_h quel idiot )_, je veux dire, c'est normal, hum, les gosses n'aiment pas les fruits, ils préfèrent le chocolat ou des trucs comme ça.

- Y a pas que les gosses, emphase Benny,

- La ferme, dit Dean.

- C'est un peu vrai, Samandriel a une affection particulière pour le chocolat et Inias pour le sucre en général mais dès qu'il y a des fruits…..

Il penche ensuite la tête sur le coté, apparemment dans une réflexion intérieure sur les bienfaits de l'absorption de tartes pour le développement de l'enfant ou Dieu seul sait a quoi cet étrange cerveau peut-il penser se dit Dean le fixant intensément, enfin au moins il n'a plus l'air fâché contre lui c'est déjà ça.

- Hm, Castiel ta commande, ça va être froid, sinon...rappelle Benny.

- Oh, toutes mes excuses, répond Castiel sorti de son débat intérieur et s'excusant comme si Benny était son patron.

- Pas grave, dit Benny en lui faisant un clin d'œil et Dean a encore une fois envie de le tuer.

Castiel s'enfuit et marche en portant son plateau d'une façon à la fois rigide et gracieuse ( Comment est-ce possible ? ), Dean est encore une fois fasciné, bon sang, est il entrain de devenir une gonzesse ?

- Hé mon frère, je rêve ou t'es entrain de lui mater le cul ?

- Hein ? N'importe quoi, dit faiblement mais vu la façon dont il s'est mis involontairement à rougir, il sait qu'il n'est pas crédible une seule minute surtout avec Benny qui à l'air de trouver cette situation super divertissante, l'enfoiré !

- Si j'avais su que t'aimais les yeux bleus , j'aurais déjà tenté ma chance, continue Benny.

- Va te faire foutre Benny, murmure Dean, et file-moi une autre part.

Benny a toujours un grand sourire quand il lui sert sa deuxième part de tarte.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, mon frère, il lui murmure tout en le regardant manger.

* * *

_**Et voilou, finalement j'aime bien surtout que Benny se foute de Dean autant qu'il peut. Pas méchamment je précise au cas où.  
**_

_**Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre qui vu sa grandeur sera vraisemblablement coupé en deux. Mais comme il y a vraiment des choses que je veux faire passer dedans, ça va me prendre un peu plus de temps pour l'éditer correctement...( on va dire milieu de semaine...)**_

_**Bref, dans le prochain chapitre, je sais pas trop quoi dire à son sujet. On parle du père noêl ?...et...hm..ouais...**_

_**Merci de votre lecture =)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Merci à Barjy, Miley Black, Marianclea, elida17, yeleena, zoe.l'hoste, Ignis, le changenom et elina pour vos reviews =D**_

_**Ravie que le dernier chapitre vous a plu et amusé ( et accessoirement dean/pie XD)**_

_**Désolée pour le retard mais mon esprit cyclothymique ne veut parfois pas coopérer d'autant que j'entre dans des passages plus durs à écrire...U_U**_

_**Pour me faire pardonner, je l'ai mis en entier plutôt que de le couper en deux...**_

_**Ps : il y a des fotes exprès dans la lettre d'Inias.  
**_

* * *

Castiel est au comptoir, sa semaine d'essai touche à sa fin et pour un vendredi après-midi c'est plutôt calme. Tessa est à coté de lui, faisant tranquillement un petit inventaire en attendant qu'un client se manifeste. Castiel aime bien Tessa, elle est agréable et discrète, ils ont eu de sympathiques conversations pendant cette semaine. Il essuie et range méthodiquement les verres et réfléchit intensément. Ellen lui à dit plus tôt qu'il était officiellement engagé. Il a eu vraiment du mal à y croire et il a encore beaucoup plus de mal à croire qu'il s'est aussi vite et bien intégré dans le restaurant. Il apprécie son travail, les employés et même la clientèle, ça lui donne une drôle et inédite impression de contentement.

Bien sûr la partie sombre de lui craint toujours que ce soit juste temporaire et qu'un malheur va inévitablement se produire…..

Ce soir marque le début des vacances de noël et son service est bientôt fini. Jo a insisté pour emmener Ben, Inias et Samandriel jouer à la "_WII _" dans l'espace privé qui est en fait l'appartement que partagent Jo, Ellen et apparemment Bobby bien que Castiel n'ait pas trop de détails là-dessus. Il a dû demander à Jo ce qu'était une WII et il ne comprend pas comment il peut provoquer parfois ainsi l'hilarité générale. D'habitude, il n'aime pas trop ça, mais là il n'a pu s'empêcher de sourire avec elle parce qu'il n'a pas senti de méchanceté derrière l'amusement, mais autre chose comme de l'amitié et oserait-il dire de l'affection ?

Castiel finit de ranger le dernier verre et Tessa lui sourit lui disant qu'il peut prendre une pause s'il veut comme il n'y a pas grand monde. Mais il refuse, d'une part son service se termine bientôt, d'autre part maintenant qu'il fait partie officiellement des employés, il a envie de redoubler d'efforts dans son travail pour honorer la confiance qu'Ellen lui a faite en l'engageant malgré toutes ses casseroles. Il a encore besoin de travailler quelques weekends et peut-être trouver un autre travail d'appoint pendant quelques semaines avant d'avoir enfin complètement épongé sa dette et de pouvoir reprendre un nouveau départ.

Coïncidence que ça commence avec ce travail ? Et ensuite qui sait ? Il a travaillé tellement dur qu'il a du mal à intégrer que cet énorme poids va bientôt être délesté de ses épaules. Il caresse le bois vieilli du comptoir, superstition inutile et fait une petite prière afin que rien ne vienne bousculer ses efforts jusqu'à cette date.

Toujours en grande méditation sur son avenir et celui de ses frères, il n'entend d'abord pas Dean arriver. Leur relation est toujours plus ou moins étrange. Ils semblent se tourner autour comme chien et chat. Il admet et ça fait un peu de mal à sa fierté qu'il se sent reconnaissant envers lui, peut-être était ce le destin en tout cas, sans cette rencontre sa vie ne serait pas ce qu'elle est maintenant. Et il se retrouve maintenant à attendre l'arrivée du jeune homme avec impatience.

Il vient environ deux fois par jour, une pour déjeuner parfois avec ses collègues parfois seul, l'autre pour rechercher Ben et à chaque rencontre et maladroites discussions, il se voit baisser sa méfiance envers lui et chercher les moindres détails le concernant aussi bien physiquement que personnellement. Pour ça et même si par principe, il n'aime pas les ragots, il a été servi avec Meg qui fut plus que disposée à lui raconter ce qu'elle savait de Dean Winchester en long et en large.

Selon Meg, il serait un ancien taulard dépressif avec une tendance vers l'alcoolisme et un mauvais partenaire. Il aurait trompé sa femme ce qui aurait causé leur rupture et ouvert son lit à la moitié de la population féminine de la ville.

Il a été horrifié d'apprendre tout ça, heureusement, il n'a pas vraiment confiance en Meg et il se dit qu'elle a surement insisté les cotés négatifs. Parce que ce que Castiel a vu jusqu'à présent est très différent. Il a vu une personne généreuse, avec lui mais aussi avec les différentes personnes du Roadhouse, un bon père, juste une bonne personne en général même s'il en doutait vraiment au début.

Oui, il semble avoir une propension à la goinfrerie, est bruyant, entêté, râle pour un rien et inutilement sarcastique. Et même si ce sont des défauts, Castiel leur trouvent une sorte d'inexplicable d'attrait, ça fait juste partie de sa personnalité et il constate que chaque jour, il le surprend et se retrouve à vouloir en savoir un peu plus.

- Salut Cas, Tessa ! dit-il joyeux en arrivant au comptoir. Oh ! Où sont les gosses ?

Toute de suite, son visage s'assombrit et son front se plisse d'inquiétude.

- Jo les a emmenés dans leur appartement jouer à la Wii, répond Tessa.

Le visage de Dean se détend immédiatement.

- Tu sais ce que c'est toi au moins ! demande Tessa.

- Ouais, ces satanés jeux vidéos, râle Dean.

- Oh, je suis surprise que tu connaisses ça vu que les nouvelles technologies ne sont pas ton fort en général, taquine Tessa.

Et Castiel les trouve un peu trop complices tous les deux, bizarrement ça ne lui plait pas beaucoup.

- Ouais, ben faut bien quand t'es le père d'un gamin de 9 ans, jurent que par ça les gosses de maintenant.

- Tu parles comme un papi, sourit Tessa, tu n'es pas encore tout à fait décrépi, tu sais ?

- Hey, je suis superbe ! Je vais les laisser jouer un _p'tit_ moment, tu me sers un café Tessa ?

Tessa s'exécute et Castiel se demande s'il va rester planter là. Il se rend compte qu'il fixe Dean depuis tout à l'heure et que c'est sans doute inapproprié, peut-être devrait-il aller ranger les balais dans le placard, ils semblaient un peu bancals.

- On a bien ri tout à l'heure, Castiel ne savait pas ce qu'était une Wii. et pour lui expliquer Jo a eu vraiment du mal. Elle tend sa tasse à Dean qui se retourne vers Castiel avec un grand sourire.

- Sacré Cas !

Et Castiel se sent rougir et est obligé de détourner la tête. C'est un peu triste et gênant que la vieille Gameboy noir et blanc avec tétris qu'il a donné à Inias est la seule console de jeu qu'il ait jamais possédé.

- Est-ce que Sam vient pour les fêtes ? demande Tessa.

- Oh ouais, dimanche, je te jure ce weekend va être de la folie ! Rien que là après, je suis sensé partir faire des courses avec Ben, l'enfer.

Castiel hoche la tête en agrément. Sam est le petit frère de Dean, Meg lui a dit qu'il était parti vivre en Californie et qu'ils s'étaient « _disputés à mort avant son départ _».

- T'as encore rien préparé ?

- Bah, je suis pas trop noël en général, je faisais l'effort pour Sam et maintenant pour Ben mais sinon….. Je viens juste de ressortir toutes les vieilles décos du grenier.

- Pff, je te voyais un peu comme le genre de gars à mettre des décorations et des guirlandes partout.

- Ouais, mon connard de voisin fait ça et quand je le vois monter sur son toit et installer ses machins, je me dis : _" Un jour Dean, tu vas faire pareil et foutre la dose de lumières rien que pour le rendre vert »_

- Très mature, Dean.

- C'est tout moi ! Sinon, comment ça se fait que tu ne viens pas cette année ? On pue ?

- Non idiot, mon père est en ville et comme je ne le vois pas souvent….

- Oh ouais, ok…..

Il y a une ombre qui passe brièvement sur le visage de Dean que Castiel remarque à cet instant. Il l'aurait raté s'il n'avait pas passé les dernières minutes uniquement à compter ( _inconsciemment bien sûr _) les taches de rousseur sur son visage. C'est...Il n'a pas de mots pour justifier son comportement. Serait-il attiré par lui. Oh ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas et ça fait vraiment un bail que ça lui était arrivé. Il penche la tête sur le coté.

- Cas, hey, Cas, allo ?

- Oh oui, toutes mes excuses...

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'a pas entendu Dean s'adresser à lui

- Euh...ça va mec ?

- Oui, oui…..

Tessa le regarde aussi avec intérêt maintenant et il espère que comme toujours son visage reste plus ou moins impassible sauf que ses oreilles ont chaud tout à coup.

- Je disais : "qu'est ce que tu fais comme cadeaux aux gosses ?"

- Oh..

- Ouais, comme Ben est pourri gâté par tout le monde…Il veut un de ces jeux vidéos à la mort moi le nœud mais je voudrais bien lui offrir aussi quelque chose de plus ...significatif tu vois, seulement j'ai pas trop d'idées...

- Qu'est ce que tes parents t'ont offert quand tu avais l'âge de Ben ? demande Tessa.

- Euh...À l'âge de Ben ? Huh ? Je crois bien que c'est cette année là que « _papa_ » noël m'a apporté mon premier fusil, un fusil à pompe Ithaca 37.

Castiel et Tessa se regardent en horreur alors que Dean semble nostalgique et même un peu ému à ce souvenir d'enfance peu commun.

- Ouais, mon père...Bref, je crois pas que Lisa apprécie que je fasse ce genre de cadeau à Ben, tu vois et même Sam, il me ferait un _blablabla_ sur la responsabilité etc. et je préfère m'en passer, merci bien.

Lisa toujours selon Meg est une " _salope qui aime le fic à crever _". Castiel a du mal à croire que quelqu'un que Dean ait fréquenté et sans doute aimé s'ils ont eu un enfant ensemble puisse être si mauvais. Il devrait sans doute arrêter d'écouter Meg et essayer de communiquer comme un être humain normal avec Dean.

- Alors Cas, qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

- Oh euh...C'est très complexe.

- Complexe ? Huh... Comment ça ?

Il a l'air amusé tout comme Tessa d'ailleurs.

- Hé bien, Samandriel a exprimé le souhait que le « père noël » ( il ponctue sa phrase d'un air conspirateur et de petites guillemets mentales ) lui envoie un dinosaure.

- Oh….

- Seulement, je pense qu'il faisait référence à un dinosaure…vivant, dit-il regardant Dean droit dans les yeux et très sérieusement.

- Ca va être dur à trouver, répond Dean toujours amusé.

Castiel hoche la tête toujours sérieux.

- Nous avons regardé la cassette de Jurrasic Park récemment et depuis il est fasciné par les dinosaures.

- Une cassette ? dit Tessa, il semblerait que Dean ne soit pas le seul à vivre dans le passé, hi hi.

Castiel baisse la tête, embarrassé une nouvelle fois. Tout ce qu'il a, c'est une vieille télé à tube cathodique ( elles sont toutes plates maintenant ) et le vieux magnétoscope qui a toujours été là aussi loin qu'il se souvienne.

- L'écoute pas Cas, dit Dean le sourire toujours aux lèvres, si Sammy m'avait pas offert un de ces lecteurs dvd l'année dernière, je me servirais encore de mon bon vieux magnétoscope, tu sais. Enfin, j'admets que c'est mieux pour Ben comme ça il ramène des dvds de chez lui quand il vient mais sinon...Hé, je pourrais même t'en filer si tu veux, je pensais les mettre dans le grenier mais...

- Oh, je ne peux pas…..

- J'espère que tu vas pas encore dire que tu peux pas accepter parce que ça va me mettre vraiment en rogne cette fois.

C'est ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est vrai et Dean fronce les sourcils et pointe son doigt de façon menaçante dans sa direction ce qui l'aurait agacé ou énervé encore une semaine plus tôt mais il se retrouve à apprécier le geste malgré lui.

- Je pense qu'il devrait refuser, te connaissant, j'aurais pas confiance, je me souviens de la cassette que tu m'avais prêté, c'était pas du tout Pinocchio, je voulais voir rien d'autre s'allonger que son nez !

- Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? Ça fait cinq ans au moins ! Et ça devait être Sam qui avait dû mal ranger la cassette.

- Il a bon dos Sam ! Je lui demanderais quand il sera là, tiens. Je me demande ce qu'il va dire !

- Rhaa, je promets de vérifier avant Cas ! Honneur de scout !

- T'as jamais été scout, elle rit.

Castiel reste confus par toute la conversation et reste plus ou moins à observer la façon dont se meut la bouche de Dean et toutes les expressions qui traversent sa figure, certaines sont plus une façade qu'autre chose, il commence à remarquer et ça, ça le trouble encore plus. Castiel a toujours été curieux de nature et sa façon de fixer les personnes est souvent plus nerveuse ou pensive qu'autre chose, là avec Dean, il atteint un tout nouveau niveau.

- Bref, c'est pas de ça qu'on parlait. Pour Sam..Samen...Alfie, huh, tu peux _ptet_ lui prendre une peluche ou un truc comme ça, ils font aussi de super robots maintenant qui marchent et font un boucan d'enfer. Et pour Inias, tu lui prends quoi ?

Là, Castiel est ramené abruptement à la réalité. ce qu'il n'a pas dit à Dean ( et accessoirement Tessa), c'est que pour savoir ce que ses petits frères désiraient pour noël, il a commis ce qu'il considère comme un acte de haute trahison.

L'école leur a fait écrire des lettres au père noël. Castiel n'a jamais vraiment eu le luxe de croire au père noël quand il était petit. Il le considère encore comme un drôle de concept. Comment les gens et les enfants peuvent croire qu'une vieille personne peut passer dans chaque foyer du globe et déposer des cadeaux en une seule nuit ? Vitesse de la lumière ? Dédoublement ? Ça le laisse sceptique et c'est seulement avec ses petits frères qu'il en fait pour la première fois l'expérience.

Il n'a rien d'un père noël mais n'ayant pas d'imagination, il s'est permis d'ouvrir leurs lettres, après tout s'était-il dit justifiant ainsi ses actions, il veut rendre ses frères les plus heureux que possible et quoi de mieux que leur offrir une chose qu'ils désirent vraiment. Il a un budget très serré et ne veut surtout pas faire d'erreurs. Il a aussi appris de ses erreurs passées. A savoir que de nouveaux vêtements ne provoquaient pas par exemple l'allégresse escomptée. Même si ses frères avait exprimé leur remerciements et souri, sans doute déjà content d'avoir un cadeau quel qu'il soit, il avait vu dans leur yeux une certaine déception qu'il ne veut en aucun cas revoir. Cette année, il les veut comblés.

La lettre de Samandriel était courte. Il a eu du mal à comprendre « son écriture ». Il a vite pourtant saisi l'idée essentielle étant donné les petits dessins et images collés partout et le gros "DINOSORE", écrit en majuscule et en rouge au crayon de couleur.

Inias est une autre histoire. Il sait que son petit frère est sans doute celui qui lui ressemble le plus. Son sourire est souvent mélancolique et il ne parle pas beaucoup. Il sait que le départ de Balthazar, l'a plus marqué que Samandriel. Samandriel n'était encore qu'un bébé, Inias se souvient plus de lui et il se dit que quelque fois il doit lui manquer aussi, bien qu'il ne l'exprime pas. Pareil pour leur mère. Castiel fait de son mieux et essaye de lui porter le plus d'attention et de réconfort que possible mais quoi qu'il fasse, il sait que ce ne sera jamais assez, il n'est que leur frère, pas leur parent. Il espère quand même qu'il réussit un peu d'atténuer sa peine en étant à ses cotés.

Quand il ouvre la lettre au père noël d'Inias, il ne sait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Contrairement à la lettre de Samandriel. La lettre est très propre et l'écriture d'Inias est impressionnante pour un si jeune enfant, Castiel se sent un peu fier car c'est lui qui lui a appris à écrire et voir ça lui réchauffe le cœur, il déchante bien vite quand il se met à lire.

" _Cher père noël,_

_J'ai fait de mon mieux pour être le plus sage possible cette année. Pour noël, je ne veut pas comme mes camarades avoir de nouveaux jouets. Mes frères et moi ne sommes pas très riches mais sa nous suffi, on est heureu ensemble. Je n__'__ai besoin de rien d__'__autre._

_Par contre, si se n'ai pas trop te demandé, j'aimerais bien que pour noël, notre père revienne. Ou peut-être qu'il nous écrive une lettre ou nous téléphone. Sa fait longtemps que je nous ne l'avons pas vu et sa me rend un peu triste même si j'essaye d'être fort comme mon grand frère._

_J'aimerais que maman revienne, elle nous manque beaucoup aussi, elle habite chez un meusieur, maintenant mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, on ne peut pas aller la voir. Peut-être que j'ai été malade et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est parti, ça a couté beaucoup de sou. Je ne sais pas. Mais si elle pouvait venir pour noel, je serais vraiment content._

_Sinon, je serais bien content aussi si tu pouvais apporter quelque chose pour castiel, car c'est le meilleur grand frère du monde. Il s__'__occupe toujours de nous et n'est jamais méchant même la fois où j'ai cassé le beau plat de maman sans faire expré, il ne m'a pas disputer. Il travail beaucoup et est très fatigué. Si tu pouvais lui donner un peu de sou comme ça il pourrai se reposer et on irait tous au parc ou alors simplement un beau cadeau._

_Tu sais sans doute ce que Samandriel veut parce qu'il t'a écrit une lettre aussi mais je te le rappelle au cas ou, il est petit et n'écrit pas encore très bien, il veut un dinosaure. Je ne sait pas trop ou tu peux trouver sa mais comme tu es le père noël tu sera sans doute quoi faire._

_J'espère que toi et tes rennes vont bien et avoir bientot de tes nouvelles. Samandriel et moi on va laissé quelques gâteaux et du lait pour toi près du sapin._

_Inias Milton »_

Après avoir fini sa lecture, Castiel reste un moment la lettre à la main sans bouger. Il met un certain temps à remarquer que sa vision s'est troublée et que de petites taches sont apparues sur la feuille, diluant l'encre et déformant la petite écriture nette d'Inias.

Il pleure et est obligé de passer sa main sur ses joues pour y croire, ça fait des années qu'il ne s'y était pas autorisé et là, les larmes coulent avec abondance et il s'effondre sur le sol incapable de les arrêter et avec elles tous les tourments et souffrances de ces dernières années.

Il reste un long moment prostré sur le sol, incapable de bouger. Et avec tout ça s'ajoute la culpabilité de savoir qu'il a en quelque sorte échoué dans le rôle de grand frère, il n'a pas réussit à les protéger comme il aurait dû. Il est impuissant, inutile. Seul.

- Euh...Cas ?

C'est Dean qui l'appelle et le ramène à la réalité en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Il regarde la main avec incrédulité se demandant ce qu'elle fait là et suit le bras jusqu'à la figure de Dean qui porte une expression concernée sur la figure.

- Ça va, vieux ?

- Oh désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées...

- Ouais, complètement largué même, j'ai cru qu'on t'avais perdu un moment, dit Dean en regardant Tessa qui hoche la tête et le regarde aussi avec un tête concernée.

- Toutes mes excuses, c'est...

- Pas grave, je pensais pas que ma question était si balaise pourtant, sourit Dean, et tu m'as toujours pas répondu, d'ailleurs, mais si c'est trop, je...

- Non c'est moi, c'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que..."le père noël ", va lui apporter, c'est tout, ça me contrarie vraiment.

- Ouais, je comprends...tu y mets vraiment du cœur, c'est...ouais...Enfin, te donnes pas un anévrisme pour autant. Hm...Inias, me fait un peu penser à Sammy quand il était _p'tit. _Enfin, c'était facile avec lui, j'avais beau essayer de lui trouver un truc original, je finissais toujours par lui acheter un bouquin au final et il était toujours content. Peut-être une idée pour toi...

Castiel regarde Dean et celui-ci a une expression qu'il n'a pas encore catalogué jusqu'à présent. Toujours cette sincère envie de l'aider mêlée à de l'affection et à autre chose dont il n'est pas sûr de la signafication, en tout cas ça l'affecte physiquement.

Tout d'un coup un client se fait connaitre, d'une de ses tables, il appelle un serveur. Tessa et Castiel se regardent.

- J'y vais disent-il en même temps et Castiel fronce les sourcils, aller servir quelqu'un serait vraiment une distraction fort opportune tout de suite car il commence à se sentir bizarre et...vulnérable sous les yeux scrutateurs de Dean.

- Non, c'est moi Castiel, dit Tessa et il se maudit d'être aussi faible envers les femmes et surtout des personnes aussi gentilles que Tessa.

- Hm, Ok...

- Et c'est ce nouveau client, dit-elle dans un ton confidentiel s'approchant de Dean et Castiel.

Castiel jette un œil et Dean aussi sauf qu'il est moins subtil et tourne franchement sa tête chose qu'on est pas sensée faire quand on épie quelqu'un.

- Le mec à la sucette, là ? Il est pas trop vieux pour ça ?

L'homme qui leur fait face au loin, a en effet une sucette à la bouche et lit un journal financier en faisant des grimaces et le tournant dans tous les sens. Il a des cheveux mis long châtains clair et des yeux dorés et Castiel se fige un instant quand il croise son regard. C'est si furtif qu'il pourrait croire l'avoir imaginé lui sourire comme s'il le connaissait. Castiel détourne la tête rapidement et se sent étrange. Il expérimente sa première impression de déjà-vu mais c'est ridicule, il n'a jamais vu cet homme de sa vie !

- Oui, il est venu pour le première fois il y a deux jours et là, il en est à son troisième café rempli à ras bord de sucre. C'est à lui la mustang, dehors, continue Tessa.

- Ce gars là ? répond Dean avec incrédulité, c'est une demi-portion...Et il à l'air trop naze pour posséder une caisse pareille.

Tessa roule ses yeux dans ses orbites et pousse gentiment Castiel pour aller servir leur client. Elle effleure gentiment Castiel et il y a quelque chose dans son sourire avant qu'elle se retourne et parte enfin que Castiel a du mal à identifier.

Seulement, il n'a pas capté que ça veut dire qu'il est maintenant seul avec Dean

_Oh mince !_

- Donc...commence lamentablement Dean faisant semblant de boire dans sa tasse de café, il doit être froid depuis le temps qu'il est là.

- Donc ? continue Castiel et il sent qu'il y a maintenant une tension dans l'air qu'il n'y avait pas tout à l'heure.

Après s'être dévisagés pendant une session trop longue et embarrassante pour tout les deux, Dean flanche le premier et pose sa main derrière sa nuque.

- Euh...

Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui prend à ce moment mais Castiel se met à parler le premier. Il se rend compte qu'il faut qu'il en profite tant qu'ils ne sont que tous les deux, dieu seul sait quand il en aura le cran de nouveau.

- Dean...

- Cas ? ...

- Hm...Je crois que je te dois vraiment des remerciements pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi….et mes frères….

- Oh euh...Tu l'as déjà fait Cas,...C'est vraiment pas la peine.

- C'est vrai, il se pince les lèvres parce que c'est vraiment difficile à sortir mais Dean mérite qu'il lui dise...Mais je n'étais pas vraiment sincère à ce moment là...C'est dur pour moi de...

- Cas, stop, arrête, je sais ce que tu vas dire c'est bon...je comprends je t'assure...

- Non, je n'ai...

- Écoute ( _il n__'__arrête pas de le couper c'est agaçant _), je comprends, Ok, et je suis pas vraiment le roi de la communication non plus...Juste...Hm...peut-être qu'on peut repartir sur de nouvelles bases...T'es un gars cool pour un petit mec avec un trench coat, et...j'aimerais bien qu'on…devienne…potes ?...Donc qu'est ce que tu en dis ? ..Hm...

La fin de sa phrase et plus un murmure qu'autre chose et Dean à l'air incertain, embarrassé et même timide en disant ça. Comment est-ce possible ? Il est une telle force de la nature, serait-il intimidé par lui ? Il n'a rien de spécial, ni d'impressionnant pourtant. Encore une fois Dean le surprend.

- Je crois que j'aimerais bien ça, Dean, dit-il et ça le surprend encore qu'il pense chacun de ses mots. Lui qui a toujours évité se rapprocher des gens, se retrouve irrémédiablement attiré vers le roc et l'énigme qu'est Dean winchester.

- Ok...Ha, c'est super ! Je suis content, il a l'air toujours embarrassé et peut-être soulagé, ouf, bon on arrête maintenant, je crois que j'ai atteint mon quota de mièvrerie pour l'année et faut encore que j'aille chercher Sam Dimanche, il rit maintenant nerveusement avant de le fixer une nouvelle fois une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

Il a l'air d'avoir encore quelque chose à dire et Castiel n'a pas le temps de méditer d'avantage sur tous ces nouveaux développements quand Jo jailli soudain derrière lui.

- Oh Dean ! Tu es déjà là ? Je venais chercher Cas mais ça tombe bien.

- Salut Jo, dit Dean mais il force visiblement un sourire, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Les enfants vont bien ? dit tout de suite Cas instantanément en mode grand frère.

- Quoi ? Ouais, t'inquiètes, juste venez voir !

Elle tire la manche de Cas, il tourne d'abord la tête vers Dean, l'air interrogatif et dans le vain espoir qu'il vienne le tirer de là. Dean n'a l'air d'avoir aucune idée sur ce qu'elle veut.

- Jo !

- Venez, je vous dit !

Elle est forte pour une fille qui a une si petite stature mais Castiel ne se laisse pas facilement entrainer pour autant.

- Je ne peux pas, Jo, je suis en service !

- Rhô, pour deux minutes, ça ira. Allez Cas, je te jure que t'auras pas de problèmes, mais il faut que tu viennes !

- Jo...( _Et depuis quand elle l'appelle aussi Cas ? _)

- Je crois qu'on va devoir aller voir, Dean s'est déjà levé de son siège, tu peux pas résister à Jo quand elle dans cet état, dit-il seulement ce qui ne l'aide vraiment pas...

- Je...

- TU VIENS ! dit la jeune femme et Cas se laisse trainer alors à contrecœur, pourvu qu'il n'ai pas de problèmes. Dean lui donne une tape amicale et compatissante sur l'épaule et Castiel lui répond en fronçant les sourcils et d'une moue, un peu agacé de cette situation. Dean rit en réponse et Castiel voit sa mauvaise humeur se dissoudre instantanément.

Castiel suit avec appréhension Jo qui le traine toujours et Dean amusé. Il passe le signe _" privé" _pour la première fois qu'il travaille dans l'établissement. Il est curieux de ce qu'il va trouver, jamais il ne s'est permis de regarder une seule fois à l'intérieur même quand la porte était entrouverte, question de principes.

Ce qu'il y trouve est bien diffèrent de ce que à quoi il s'attendait. Il passe d'abord une espèce de corridor, rempli de livres empilés sur le sol. Ils rentrent ensuite dans la pièce qui doit être le salon et ressemble plus à une bibliothèque qu'autre chose.. Castiel jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, il a toujours aimé les livres mais n'a jamais trop le temps de s'y consacrer et quand il en commence un, il finit toujours malheureusement par s'endormir dessus.

Il entend ensuite des rires et s'arrête.

Il y a une grande télévision dans la pièce et Inias est devant entrain de faire...Il ne sait pas vraiment, une sorte de danse. Samandriel est couché sur le canapé, écroulé de rire, pareil pour Ben mais celui-ci est par terre.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, demande Dean, tu les a shootés ou quoi ?

- Nan, abruti, répond Jo en roulant des yeux, c'est juste ...Comme Inias et Alfie n'avaient jamais joué, je leur ai montré et…c'est arrivé !

- Quoi donc ? demande Dean.

- Hé Castiel, regarde, dit Inias une drôle de télécommande à la main, je gagne !

Et il a un tel sourire sur les lèvres, joyeux et en même plein de fierté qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Ça fait si longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu ce sourire. Les souvenirs moroses de la lettre toujours présents dans un coin de son esprit.

- Euh, c'est bien Inias, dit seulement Castiel car malgré tout il n'y connait rien du tout. Il regarde avec perplexité l'écran. De petits bonhommes portent des raquettes dans leur main, c'est sans doute un jeu de sport...

- Mais c'est pas tout ! rit toujours Ben et Samandriel s'est maintenant rassit sur le divan, agitant les pieds et continuant de glousser, il y a que d'une seule façon qu'il y arrive et c'est ….., il s'écroule de rire de nouveau.

Dean et Castiel se regardent ne savant pas quoi penser.

- Regarde-moi Castiel, regarde-moi.

- Hm...Ok...Je te regarde...Il n'est pas trop sur ce qu'il est sensé voir.

Inias prend la "_manette ? _" à deux mains, un intense regard de concentration sur la face puis il s'agite et fini par onduler son popotin de droite à gauche et continue en piétinant hystériquement.

- Huh...

Les autres et même Jo sont pliés de rire à ça. Jo essuie d'ailleurs une larme de ses yeux.

- C'est trop chou !

- Oh, il a encore gagné, dit Ben se rapprochant d'Inias pour mieux regarder l'écran, faut que tu m'apprennes ton truc, mec.

Inias le regarde timidement et ensuite son grand frère avec encore un grand sourire heureux, Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de continuer de sourire, pour une fois Inias à l'air vraiment content. Samandriel aussi d'ailleurs.

- A moi maintenant, je vais jouer contre Alfie parce qu'il est nul, d'accord ?

Inias acquiesce et tend la manette à Ben.

- Je suis pas nul, c'est toi qui est nul, tu vas voir , GROOOOOOOAAAARRRRRR, grommelle Samandriel en s'approchant de Ben et prenant la manette abandonnée. Inias part se rassoir sagement sur le divan, il sourit toujours. Samandriel essaye d'imiter le mouvement spécial d'Inias mais sa technique consiste à faire n'importe quoi et de gesticuler à l'hilarité générale.

Castiel sent soudain des yeux posés sur lui. Il tourne la tête et c'est Dean qui l'observe avec des yeux amusés et brillants et encore une fois avec une telle affection…. Il n'ose pas dire plus parce que ce serait ridicule.

- Quoi ? dit Castiel stupidement et ça lui fait drôle d'être soumis à l'examen de quelqu'un et comprend un peu mieux pourquoi on lui reproche souvent, ce n'est pas agréable et plutôt intimidant.

- Rien...Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, tu sais.

Castiel reste la bouche grande ouverte à ça. Il se contente de fixer Dean et il sent tout son corps se briser en des millions de pièces avant de se reconstruire en un nouvel être. Et quand il regarde Dean maintenant, c'est comme s'il le regardait pour la première fois, c'est si puissant, si intense….Un sentiment qu'il n'a jamais connu jusqu' à présent.

Il n'a pas vraiment le temps de catégoriser toutes les émotions qui le traversent et à ce point, il doit surement s'être mis à balbutier comme un idiot que Jo le tire une nouvelle fois par la manche pour attirer son attention.

- Allez, je veux te voir essayer maintenant, Cas !

- Quoi, euh, non ?

Dans son état, c'est un miracle qu'il puisse prononcer une parole sensée. Il sait qu'il doit sans doute porter sur le visage une expression que Missouri assimile à _" bambi prêt à être fusillé " _( Référence qu'il n'a jamais pas vraiment comprise et pas sur qu'il le veuille.)

- Si allez!

- Je dois retourner travailler, Jo

- T'inquiètes, je te dis et puis ça prendra pas longtemps, allez !

- Euh...

- Je joue avec toi alors, dit Dean.

- Oh !

- Ben ouais, je suis nul moi aussi alors, si on doit se ridiculiser autant se ridiculiser ensemble, hein ?

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et Castiel détourne le regard.

- Hm, d'accord….

Jo lui a déjà mis la manette dans les mains et commence à lui expliquer son fonctionnement, ce qu'il ne comprend qu'à moitié, distrait par Dean qui se débarrasse de sa veste en cuir.

- Pas besoin de faire un strip-tease, se moque Jo.

- Quoi, c'est pour que mes mouvements soient plus fluides, pas de quartiers, hein, Cas ?

- Euh...

Dean tient la manette comme une batte de base ball et Castiel comme un balais. Jo et les enfants les encourage lourdement. Il y a un écho de « Cas, Cas, Cas » et un seul "p'pa" parce que Ben se doit quand même d'encourager son père. Dean leur fait des grimaces et rate le premier service. Le public est mort de rire.

La partie dure à peine cinq minutes mais Castiel a dû entendre pendant ce court laps de temps murmurer plus d'une centaine d'insultes et d'autres mots fleuris. Dean râle tout du long tandis que Castiel tente tant bien que mal de lancer et d'attraper la balle avec ce drôle d'appareil. Il est souvent trop lent ou trop rapide et n'a réussi qu'un seul lancer alors que Dean en a réussi plusieurs. Il perd mais ce n'est pas grave parce ce que à la fin, tout le monde est dans une excellente humeur, heureux d'avoir partagé ce moment tous ensemble et dire qu'il y a moins d'une semaine ces gens étaient de parfaits étrangers ?

Dean veut maintenant défier son fils. Castiel les informe qu'il doit retourner au travail, autant il trouve cette ambiance amusante et formidable, autant,il commence à se sentir coupable envers ses devoirs d'employé, il a encore une heure à travailler et pas question qu'il trahisse la confiance Ellen peut importe ce que peut dire Jo.

Les autres le huent gentiment mais Jo et Dean voient bien que cette fois, il est sérieux. Il retourne à son comptoir en entendant Dean le traiter de _« tête de lard et de lâche qui n__'__ose pas l__'__affronter de nouveau _» en chemin ce qu'il suppose être une de ses blagues de gout douteux et Jo traitant Dean « d'hypocrite et lui demandant comment il va s'en sortir face à une vrai femme », les enfants chérissent en chœur.

De retour à son poste de travail Castiel est en profonde méditation, il sert quelques clients mais comme le lui fait remarquer Tessa, il est semble encore plus à l'ouest que d'habitude.

Il pense encore à Dean et au Roadhouse et au fait qu'il a ce travail et que tout sa vie semble changer et pour la première fois pour le meilleur !

Et tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'est où le piège ? Peut-être est-ce lui qui ne voit plus les choses objectivement. Il est sur qu'il recevra un coup de cuillère pour ça plus tard mais quel autre explication il y a-t-il ?

Il tente de garder cet état d'esprit mais quand plus tard, il vient rechercher ses frères et que Dean avec Samandriel sur ses épaules combat gentiment Ben et Inias qui le tiennent par les pans de son pantalon et qu'avant de partir, il lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule et lui fait un de ses sourire qui l'atteignent maintenant jusqu'au cœur en lui disant que ça faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé, il s'en retrouve incapable.

C'est déjà trop tard et il est terrifié.

Que va-t-il faire maintenant ?

* * *

_**J'admets que j'ai eu un gros "chick flick " moment en écrivant la première version de la lettre d'Inias...;_;  
**_

_**Huh, J'ai un plan précis en ce qui concerne Cas ( cruel bien sur lol ), espérons que je réussisse à le mettre à bien.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre se déroule le dimanche suivant et ...voilà.**_

_**Je ne dirais pas de date cette fois, ça dépend de mon humeur changeante et de mon avancement. Mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir tout publié avant fin janvier =/**_

_**Merci de votre lecture =)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Merci à Barjy, elida, gab lamom, marrance, enjirou, identités remarquables, anissia, ignis, milley black, marimagda, yaone-kami et shmi pour vos reviews, ainsi que les favs et follows._**

**_J'apprécie vraiment et ne mérite pas tous ces compliments =) _**

**_Surtout parce que je sais pas comment y répondre à part : Merci _**

_**Vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mes humeurs changeantes et mon incapacité à me concentrer plus de cinq minutes ont été vraiment un frein à mon avancement. ( notes à la fin )** _

* * *

_- Pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous dise mon nom ? TUT, TUT, TIT, TUT, TIT._

Dean met un terme à l'appel et regarde longuement l'écran de son téléphone, complètement sidéré. La voix au bout du fil est sans nulle doute celle de Castiel. Son répondeur est pour le moins inhabituel, même lui a réussi, avec l'aide de Ash ( contre un pack de douze ) à pondre un message pour sa boîte vocale plus correct. Ça le fait sourire un instant avant de vite l'énerver.

Parce qu'il se sent nerveux et il déteste ça. Il préfèrerait avoir directement Castiel au bout du fil, même si sur l'instant il s'est senti soulagé qu'il n'ait pas décroché. Le répondeur n'est pas si mal finalement, il n'est pas un lâche, bon sang. Enfin, il ne serait pas dans cette situation si seulement il avait eu les couilles de lui parler vendredi dernier mais _noooooooon_, il s'est dégonflé. Là, il doit se forcer à lui téléphoner car il veut avoir une réponse le plus vite possible et il espère positive. C'est impossible au Roadhouse avec Jo, Ellen ou pire Meg continuellement dans les parages. Sacrées bonne femmes, ces espionnes toujours à…espionner tout ce qu'il fait. Enfin, il peut parler, il ne se sent pas vraiment au top de la virilité avec son comportement actuel digne d'une adolescente de quinze ans ne jurant que par Justin Bieber.

Le problème est que même s'il a la réputation ( et à raison ) d'être un séducteur confirmé, dès qu'une personne l'intéresse vraiment, il commence à se chier dessus. Son triste record de relations à long terme tient à peine dans une main et encore si Lisa n'était pas tombée en cloque, il est fort à parier que leur relation n'aurait pas duré aussi longtemps. Il y a aussi le fait que son « coup de cœur » soit un homme, cette fois. Il a enfin réussi à accepter ( plus ou moins ) son homosexualité mais c'est la première fois qu'il est attiré par un type au-delà de son désir physique pour celui-ci. Il est dans une sorte de territoire inconnu, ça devrait être excitant et ça l'est mais c'est aussi terrifiant à pratiquement égale mesure.

Il déteste naviguer dans le flou et être hors de contrôle. C'est aussi là qu'il doit se battre avec « son ancien lui » qui lui annonce déjà la catastrophe imminente. La voix dans sa tête est beaucoup moins forte qu'avant bien sûr, juste un écho et il réussit à l'envoyer se faire foutre le plus souvent mais elle a été une partie de lui pendant si longtemps que parfois il n'est pas évident de l'ignorer.

Il range l'appareil dans sa poche et soupire. Il pourra toujours essayer de le rappeler tout à l'heure, de toute façon, à l'aéroport la réception est plutôt mauvaise, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'arrête pas de tomber sur sa messagerie. Oui, tout à l'heure, ça parait parfait, c'est déjà beaucoup mieux que maintenant, en espérant qu'il ait retrouvé ses bijoux de famille d'ici là. Il a pourtant déjà préparé tout un plan et a son discours bien en tête. Et il a un peu honte d'admettre que ce n'est franchement pas glorieux même pour lui. Il a déjà utilisé son fils pour draguer mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais atteint un niveau aussi pathétique.

_« Salut Cas, c__'__est Dean ! Je t__'__appelais pour te demander si tu voulais venir à la fête que je donne pour noël avec les gamins. C__'__est juste un petit truc en famille, il y aura mon frère, Ellen, Bobby et quelques autres. Et comme Ben est le seul enfant et qu__'__il semble être devenu super potes avec tes frangins, je pensais que ça serait chouette, non ? Qu__'__est-ce que t__'__en dis ? »_

Voilà. Un véritable chef d'œuvre. C'est affligeant. Quoique ce n'est pas entièrement un mensonge, les petits Milton sont plutôt chouettes. Le plus petit a une pile de mille volt dans le bide mais ce sont de braves gosses. C'est vrai aussi que Ben s'amuserait mieux avec des enfants de son âge, la plus jeune après lui à noël sera sans doute Jo et ce n'est pas la même chose. Voilà comment il passe encore de nombreuses minutes à tenter de justifier son comportement.

Il jette un coup d'œil à son fils. Attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de son oncle, il a les yeux collés sur le panneau d'affichage annonçant les arrivées et se met par intermittence sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir de reconnaître Sam parmi la masse de voyageurs. Dean ricane doucement, Sam est une girafe, on le verra arriver sans problèmes.

Il étouffe un bâillement et en profite pour s'étirer un peu par la même occasion. Il jure silencieusement, son dos est encore tout tendu et douloureux, courtoisie de leur escapade dans les bois de la veille.

Vendredi après-midi, après son épique session de Wii avec Castiel et les petits Miltons, les courses avec Ben ont été infernales comme prévu. Pas à cause de Ben, son fils a été sage et franchement quand il voit comment d'autres gosses se comportent, ça le rassure un peu sur ses talents parentaux. Il a juste du mal à supporter tant de monde à la fois sans avoir envie d'en cogner un toutes les deux minutes et garer son bébé dans un immense parking rempli de mecs qui savent pas conduire est un stress suffisant pour le rendre à moitié dingue. Mais avec Ben comme toujours, il doit se contenir et il commence à se demander s'il va mourir d'un anévrisme ou d'une crise cardiaque finalement. C'est déjà mieux que la cirrhose ou du couteau dans le dos qu'il imaginait quand il était plus jeune.

Hier matin, ils ont été donc chercher l'arbre avec Benny. Ben dans son excitation s'était levé aux aurores et transformé par la même occasion en une grosse boule d'énergie qui fatiguait Dean rien que de le regarder. Benny…évidemment avait menti et ils avaient arpenté les bois pendant ce qui semblait être des heures ( une demi-heure max en vérité ). Une fois arrivés à l'emplacement de l'arbre ( il essaya de ne pas demander à son ami ce qu'il venait foutre là tout seul ), il dû reconnaitre qu'il était superbe et trônerait magnifiquement dans son salon. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles de Ben et son enthousiaste à aider ont vaincu la mauvaise volonté de Dean a fournir un effort un Samedi de congé et l'ont motivé à abattre le sapin et à le ramener jusqu'au vieux pick up de Benny. Sa récompense est ce matin un affreux mal de dos. Benny l'a charrié tout le trajet lui disant qu'il commençait à se faire vieux. N'arrange rien que son dos soit maltraité toute la semaine par sa profession.

Dean aurait bien attendu l'arrivée de Sam pour commencer la décoration mais vu l'impatience du gamin il avait dû céder et ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à habiller l'arbre. Honnêtement, on pouvait dire que les deux Winchester étaient assez nuls en ce domaine. D'habitude, c'était Lisa qui s'occupait de la partie « artistique ». Les jours précédents, Dean avait retrouvé des boites remplies de guirlandes dans son grenier, certaines pleines de poussières contenaient encore les petits désodorisants en forme de sapin dont se servait Sam pour décorer l'arbre en plastique miteux de leur motel des années auparavant, d'autres contenaient un assortiments de guirlandes électriques emmêlées qui venaient de chez Bobby. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elles fonctionnaient encore et il a dû d'une part les démêler et d'autre part s'assurer qu'elle ne provoquerait pas d'incendie dans son domicile. Le feu et lui sont de vieux ennemis.

Un peu plus tard, Dean pose la touche finale, un petit ange en plastique, sur la cime de l'arbre, il fait un pas en arrière pour admirer leur œuvre les bas croisés. Ben à coté de lui adopte la même position, les sourcils froncés attendant le jugement paternel. Les guirlandes sont disparates, un coté du sapin, celui dont s'est occupé Ben, est beaucoup trop chargé et les boules sont posées n'importe comment sans aucune cohérence de taille ou de couleur mais c'est le plus bel arbre que Dean ait jamais vu ou eu. Il tend un pouce levé à son fils qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il jette un dernier petit coup d'œil à l'ange et se demande ce que Castiel va penser de ça. Enfin s'il réussit à l'inviter. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps et il ne veut surtout pas sembler agir à la dernière minute ou pire par pitié. Il commence à connaitre le caractère de chiotte du jeune homme, il s'est un peu radouci et il pense que leur relation s'est améliorée, c'est difficile à dire avec Castiel. Il commence tout juste à se faire un petit lexique mental des subtiles expressions de sa face et de la façon dont ses yeux s'allument brièvement et transmettent ses émotions. Il ne veut surtout pas d'un retour en arrière et ruiner ses chances…

Oh là là , il est vraiment pitoyable, c'est pas vrai, on dirait une gamine de douze ans, il devrait peut-être carrément lui refiler un papier avec : « Tu m'aimes oui ou non ? » inscrit dessus ( SVP cochez la case correspondante. ) »

Il marmonne tout seul et s'étire une nouvelle fois en faisant une grimace. Ô ironie, ça le fait penser à Lisa et il regrette maintenant de n'avoir jamais pris au sérieux ses stupides cours de yoga.

Il est entrain de se demander si la position du « _motus_ ? » est un truc qui pourrait l'aider à redresser sa colonne abusée, pas vraiment concentré sur la foule, une masse floue autour de lui et n'a pas le temps de réagir quand une gigantesque forme se jette sur lui et lui donne une brutale accolade.

- Dean ! je suis trop content de te voir, dit Sam.

Dean essaye de reprendre une respiration somme tout normale après s'être pratiquement fait écraser la cage thoracique. Il recule d'un pas et malgré lui avale un gênant reniflement qui menace très fort de faire une apparence en réalisant que Sam, son cher petit frère est bel et bien là en chair et en os devant lui.

Oh, ça faisait longtemps, trop longtemps.

Sam semble avoir encore grandi. Comment est-ce possible ? Ils ont des salades bioniques là bas ou quoi ? Et pourquoi est-il le plus petit de la famille malgré son solide mètre quatre vingt cinq ? Il n'a jamais compris.

Son petit frère semble aussi s'être distrait entre les cours en soulevant de la fonte car il parait aussi plus massif qu'avant mais sa stature impressionnante est amoindrie voir même annulée par ses yeux doux, sincères et innocents et sa coiffure de hippie. Jess et lui pourront bientôt se faire mutuellement des tresses tout en discutant du réchauffement de la planète autour d'un thé.

Il ne ressemble plus beaucoup au petit garçon joufflu à qui il préparait ses sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes.

C'est toujours Sam, juste de moins en moins Sammy.

L'air de la Californie à l'air de lui réussir, son teint est légèrement bronzé. Il rayonne aux coté de Jessica et sa longue chevelure dorée et ondulante. Elle semble toute petite à coté de lui et lui tient la main discrètement. Dean déglutit, on dirait qu'avec elle, il a vraiment trouvé sa place, quelqu'un de spécial...Il le savait bien sûr, mais savoir et voir ce n'est pas la même chose. Il est vraiment heureux pour son frère mais est honteux quand il ressent malgré lui une pointe de jalousie. Lui, n'a pas encore trouvé sa Jess, du moins pas encore…..

- Oncle Sam ! le distrait Ben en criant et se jetant sur son oncle. Sam le rattrape et le soulève avec facilité à presque deux mètres du sol.

- Hé Ben ! Mon neveu préféré ! Tu m'as manqué !

Jessica s'approche de Dean pendant que Sam tourmente son neveu par son affection en le faisant tourner dans tous les sens. Devrait-il dire à son frère que le gamin vient s'enfiler presque une pizza entière à lui tout seul et ensuite diverses saloperies en l'attendant ? ...Nan !

- Contente de te revoir Dean, ça fait un bail !

- Moi aussi Jess, le voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Ouais, on a dormi pendant pratiquement tout le vol, elle se tourne vers Sam et Ben, wouah qu'est ce qu'il a grandi !

- Oui, répond Dean fièrement, pourvu qu'il reste à cette taille longtemps, un géant dans la famille, c'est suffisant !

Jessica sourit.

- Hey, il va manquer d'oxygène là-haut ! crie Dean à son frère.

Sam dépose Ben et lui donne sa première " bitchface " depuis son retour. Voir cette grimace familière le rend nostalgique…...Sammy.

Ils vont ensuite récupérer leurs bagages. Ben, totalement excité, mène son oncle et sa future tante vers le parking où est garée sa bien aimée impala. Dean est un peu en retrait à l'arrière, observant sa famille enfin réunie ( Jess va bientôt officiellement en faire partie, il en est sûr )

Il se demande Sam n'a pas trop changé pendant tout ce temps dans cette université d'élite, un milieu si différent du leur et où il peut gouter à cette vie "normale" qu'il rêvait tant d'avoir. Ses vieilles craintes refont surfaces un instant. Est-ce qu'il reviendra vraiment, une fois ses études terminées ? Il ne pourra pas vraiment le blâmer s'il s'en va, il l'encouragerait même en bon masochiste qu'il est mais ça lui brisera sans doute le cœur.

Dean ne se détend que quand Sam s'installe immédiatement à sa place dans l'impala. C'est comme si toutes les pièces du puzzle était enfin assemblées. Sam, Ben , Jess, son bébé. Il se sent si heureux tout d'un coup, il pourrait vomir un arc en ciel.

- Toujours avec le lecteur de cassettes, je vois ?

- Ouaip, je vois pas pourquoi changer ce qui est déjà parfait.

- A part qu'on est au vingt et unième siècle, Dean ! Tu sais, ils font des petits trucs ronds en forme de disque pour écouter de la musique ou je sais pas moi une petite station pour ipod par exemple, ça prend pas trop de place.

- Non, non, non. Cette voiture est une classique. " Vintage ", comme vous dites, vous les « hippiester »

- C'est "hipster", banane et comment même les mots "hipster " et « vintage" font partie de ton vocabulaire.

- La ferme, Sammy. Personne ne souillera mon bébé avec ses saloperies technomerdiques. Faudra qu'il me passe sur le corps. Pigé ?

- Juste étonnant que tu puisses prononcer « hipster » sans vomir, c'est tout.

Dean répond en démarrant et fait vrombir le moteur de l'impala qui raisonne au travers tout le parking souterrain de l'aéroport. Automatiquement, l'auto radio se met en marche, un vieil air de rock s'échappant à plein volume des enceintes.

Sam lui fait une nouvelle bitchface mais il a vite un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Dean a aussi un grand sourire, ainsi que Jessica et Ben qui lui chante déjà à tue tête.

Dean sait qu'il va sans doute devoir avoir LA discussion avec Sam et que quelques unes de leurs anciennes rancœurs referont surfaces durant son séjour mais pour l'instant, sur la route avec sa famille dans son véhicule adoré, il savoure. Content.

* * *

Castiel agenouillé près de ses frères, fini de préparer le sapin de noël devant trôner dans leur petit appartement. Ce n'est que ces dernières années qu'il commence à saisir le sens de cette fête. Leur vieux sapin en plastique est un des rares souvenirs de Balthazar. Castiel le regarde longuement, décoré avec ses rubans et ses guirlandes de papier et même si son sens artistique n'est pas des plus développé, il doit avouer qu'il ne trouve pas ça trop mal. Samandriel fait le tour pour enrouler une énorme guirlande multicolore de papier confectionnée chez Missouri et Inias accroche minutieusement un dernier ruban sur une des branches.

Castiel se souvient du jour où Balthazar a apporté l'arbre chez eux pour la première fois. Il était assez perturbé du changement à l'époque, après avoir vécu des années plus ou moins avec sa solitude comme seule compagnie, quelques mois plus tôt sa mère était revenue s'installer définitivement dans leur appartement avec son nouvel amant et il allait bientôt être grand frère.

Balthazar était revenu un soir avec l'arbre et avait déclaré qu'ils allaient fêter ce noël comme une vraie famille. Tout n'avait pas été parfait, car sa mère pour une raison qui lui était inconnue détestait noël plus que les autres fêtes et presque autant que Thanksgiving. Malgré tout l'enthousiasme qu'elle avait affiché pendant le diner pour le bien de son nouveau compagnon et l'enfant qu'elle portait, elle ne pouvait pas réprimer sa rage trop longtemps. Alors après un repas somme toute correct, couché dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, Castiel avait fini par entendre le son étouffé des disputes résonner à travers le mur de sa chambre. Il tenait néanmoins bien agrippé dans sa main à l'extérieur de sa couverture le livre que lui avait offert Balthazar ce soir là ( un cadeau de leur part à tous les deux qu'il avait dit en lui donnant mais au fond de lui, il savait que l'initiative ne venait sans doute que de lui ), c'était son premier cadeau de noël et un des seuls qu'il ait jamais reçu dans sa vie. Il l'avait toujours d'ailleurs, sagement rangé dans une petite boite au fond d'un placard. Cette boite contenait tous ses minces trésors : « le petit prince » offert par Joshua des années auparavant, des cartes multicolores que lui avaient fait ses frères pour divers fêtes à l'école….

Samandriel tourne et tourne autour du sapin et Castiel sourit en le regardant et vient rejoindre Missouri qui boit tranquillement un café assise sur le divan.

- C'est magnifique, dit-elle en sirotant sa tasse.

- Oui, répond Castiel prenant une gorgée de sa propre tasse un peu tiède. Il admire encore une fois le sapin et ses frères mettre la touche finale. Avec un peu de recul, ça lui plait encore plus et il ne peut s'empêcher de maintenir son petit sourire qui est plus intérieur qu'autre chose en regardant Inias vérifier ses nœuds une dernière fois et commencer à ranger les boites et les cochonneries de son petit frère. Il sourit aussi car ce matin, après son travail, il a enfin trouvé, acheté et sécurisé dans l'appartement de Missouri, les cadeaux qu'il va leur offrir. Enfin, surtout pour Inias, il s'est retourné sur un grand livre de contes superbement illustré et il pense vraiment qu'il a fait le bon choix cette fois. En plus, il n'avait pas fait attention mais il bénéficie même par son statut d'intérimaire d'une remise sur les articles ce qui fait que ça doit être l'année où il les gâte le plus malgré leur situation ( mais il économise depuis l'année dernière ) et il a hâte de les voir ouvrir leurs cadeaux le matin de noël. Oui, il commence à vraiment comprendre le sens de cette fête. Il est toujours perplexe en ce qui concerne le père noël mais ce n'est pas trop grave, il fera avec. Il apprend.

Penser à ces cadeaux le fait penser à Dean et c'est vrai qu'il lui a donné une bonne idée pour Inias. Peut-être qu'il pourra lui en parler demain quand il retournera au travail, ça leur ferait un sujet de conversation au moins, Castiel n'est pas trop doué pour en initier sur d'autres thèmes.

- Alors qui est-ce ? demande soudain Missouri.

Elle le regarde fixement avec un drôle de sourire sur le visage.

- Comment ? répond intelligemment Castiel.

- C'est à ton nouveau travail, n'est-ce pas ? Cette place m'a l'air plutôt bonne pour toi, je suis contente !

- Heu...

- C'est vrai, tu sembles un peu moins stressé et même les enfants aiment l'endroit.

- Oh ! Oui, Ellen est vraiment sympathique, les employés aussi, j'aime travailler là bas, c'est vrai, admet-t-il enfin en tournant les yeux ses frères.

- Hm, hm. Il va se mettre à pleuvoir des grenouilles, parce qu'on dirait que tu commences enfin à écouter mes conseils.

- Hum...Oui...Non...Enfin, je ne sais pas, c'est difficile...En réalité, toutes ces personnes sont pour le moment plus qu'indulgentes envers moi.

- Ne dis pas ça Castiel, tu es mignon, honnête, droit, travailleur, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne t'accepterais pas, tu es l'employé idéal !

- Enfin, ça ne fait qu'une semaine de toute façon.

- Castiel ! elle le menace avec une petite cuillère a café cette fois et le jeune homme se dit que ça doit faire beaucoup plus mal que la cuillère en bois vu la nature du matériau.

- Mais c'est vrai que j'ai...une bonne..intuition pour ce travail...et ces gens...Seulement...

- Oui, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais peut-être que tout finira par s'arranger pour le mieux, tu verras.

Castiel ne répond pas. Il voudrait vraiment croire que ça va marquer la sortie du tunnel, ça parait encore trop beau, trop tôt.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il honnêtement et s'attend a une attaque mais elle ne vient pas, et même….. Éventuellement, je vais finir par tout gâcher.

- Je suis tellement fière de toi, Castiel et tes frères aussi d'ailleurs. Tu as déjà fais tant, tu ne dois pas abandonner maintenant. Je sais que tu as tendance à n'avoir confiance qu'en toi même mais si tu ne t'ouvres pas aux autres, tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'ils peuvent t'offrir en retour, tu pourrais être surpris. Tout le monde n'est pas…comme eux, Castiel.

- Oui, je suppose…

- Mais on ne parle plus seulement de ton travail, n'est pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, Castiel ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je suis aveugle ? Je sais reconnaitre l'amour quand je le vois même si ta figure est aussi dure à lire qu'un rocher !

- Comment ?

Il est horrifié. _L'amour_ ? Maintenant ?

- Enfin, l'amour, c'est peut-être un peu trop pour le moment, mais tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te plait, n'est ce pas ?

- Missouri, je…..ne crois vraiment pas que…

- Je parie que c'est ce jeune homme là, Dean.

Castiel se sent rougir de secondes en secondes, il tourne la tête pour vérifier que ses petits frères n'ont pas entendu, heureusement, ils s'agitent gaiement autour du sapin. Franchement ce n'est pas juste qu'il doive à son âge subir ce genre d'humiliation de la femme qu'il considère comme une seconde mère.

- Je suis sure d'avoir raison, comme toujours, Castiel, petit cachottier, va !

- Oh, c'est euh non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...Il m'a juste demandé si on pouvait être amis, rien de plus, hum, il tousse.

- Amis, hein? elle le regarde d'un air qui veut dire qu'elle n'y croit pas du tout et il pense fortement qu'elle a raison et encore une fois ce n'est pas juste qu'il doive supporter ça.

- Oui….

- Admettons, elle lui fait un clin d'œil, hé bien, ce n'est pas si mal, dieu seul sait que tu en as besoin d'un.

- C'est une personne très déconcertante, chaque jour il me surprend….

- Tu m'en diras tant. Et est ce qu'il est mignon au moins ?

- MISSOURI ! Il ne peut s'empêcher de presque crier et se lève d'un bond avant de se rassoir aussitôt.

Il a finalement attiré l'attention de ses frères et ne veut pas que ça continue alors il leur fait un signe de la main pour qu'il retournent vite fait à leur activité.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que vous croyez, murmure t'il.

- Bien sûr, dit seulement Missouri et il doit sans doute être rouge comme une pivoine à ce point. Il va tenter de se justifier une nouvelle fois quand son téléphone portable se même à retentir.

_Numéro inconnu._

Il répond cependant car il est déjà arrivé que ces appels proviennent de personnes qui lui demandent de venir rechercher sa mère quelque part. Il doute que ce soit le cas aujourd'hui, mais au fond de lui il a encore l'espoir.

- Allo ?

- Hum..Cas ?

- ..Dean ?

Dean l'appelle, il ne se souvient pas lui avoir donné son numéro, il a du le sauvegarder lors du seul appel qu'il lui a passé pour sa voiture ce qui est...enfin, il ne préfère pas trop y penser pour l'instant. Plus important, pourquoi Dean l'appelle t'il un dimanche après midi ? Il se reprend quand il se rappelle qu'ils sont amis maintenant. Les amis s'appellent de temps en temps, c'est la coutume, non ? Il a malheureusement peu d'expériences en la matière.

Il ne rate pas le sourire complice de Missouri et il décide alors de se replier dans la chambre de sa mère parce qu'il va être incapable de tenir une conversation avec elle dans la même pièce.

- Euh ouais Cas, je suis bête , c'est moi Dean , le père de Ben..Hum

-. ...

-Okayyyy, euh donc je t'appelais pour te demander un truc...

- ...

- Allo ? Cas ?

- Oui, Dean je t'écoute.

Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien vouloir et qui ne peut pas attendre le lendemain où il est pratiquement sur qu'il va le voir à son travail ? Pourtant d'un autre coté, ça lui fait aussi plaisir. On l'appelle rarement pour autre chose que pour le travail ou pour ses frères.

- Oh super, où j'en étais ?...Bref, je t'appelle pour...pour te demander si tu voulais venir chez moi pour noël.

_Quoi ?_

- Quoi ?

_Ah zut, il l'a dit tout haut._

- Ouais, je fais une petite fête avec mon frère, sa copine, y aura aussi Bobby, Ellen, Jo, et quelques autres et je me demandais si tu voulais venir aussi. Puis comme Ben est le seule gosse, je me disais que ce serait bien qu'il y ait des enfants avec lui, tu sais, et toi aussi, t'es le bienvenu, bien sûr, haha...Hum…Alors ?

Castiel est vraiment pris au dépourvu et ne sait d'abord pas quoi répondre...Que Dean l'invite ainsi chez lui...Il y a encore quelques jours, il aurait surement refusé mais là...Ils sont sensé être amis maintenant donc la logique voudrait qu'il accepte et voit par là l'occasion de cimenter un peu plus leur amitié...Amitié, rien de plus...Et oui, les enfants pourraient bien être content de passer noël avec Ben. Depuis qu'il travaille au Roadhouse, ils semblent s'être rapprochés et même Inias lui a dit que maintenant Ben venait le voir et "trainait" un peu plus avec lui à l'école.

Il pensait passer ce noël avec Missouri et ses frères comme presque tous les ans mais Missouri ne serait pas là cette année, elle leur a juste annoncé ça aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, elle doit se rendre dans un coté de sa famille qui se trouve en Illinois. Donc ça ne serait que lui et ses frères...

- Cas ? T'es là, mec ?

- Euh...oui...Dean, je veux dire, d'accord, je...Nous...serions ravis de venir, si ça ne dérange pas bien sûr.

- Vraiment ? Cool !

_Long silence….._

- Je crois que je vais raccrocher maintenant….

- Ok….Salut Cas, je te rapp..

_Clic_

Il raccroche et il se rend compte qu'il a appuyé sur le bouton trop vite et qu'il ne lui a même pas dit au revoir. Il reste un petit moment embarrassé et confus avant de retourner dans le salon. Inias et Samandriel sont assis de chaque coté de Missouri, discutant avec animation. Il évite à tout prix de regarder Missouri dans les yeux et se pose conte le mur près du sapin parce qu'il n'y a plus d'autre place assise sur le divan.

Dès qu'il l'aperçoit Samandriel, s'agite nerveusement sur son siège.

- Est-ce que c'était le père de Ben au téléphone ?

Castiel penche la tête sur le coté et fronce les sourcils.

- SAMMY ! dit Inias. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à son grand frère puis il continue plus bas, c'était supposé être un secret.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demande Castiel les bras croisés, Samandriel ?

- C'est juste que Ben a dit qu'il demanderait à son père qu'on vienne tous à sa maison à noël. Est-ce que c'était lui ? C'était lui ?

Castiel perd sa contenance, un instant submergé par une intense déception. Ça n'a aucun sens parce que Dean lui a dit lui-même au téléphone qu'il l'invitait avec ses frères pour que Ben ait de la compagnie. Mais que l'initiative ne vienne même pas de lui…..

- Oui, dit Castiel un peu tristement, hélas il n'y pas trop de différences avec son ton habituel. Il vient de tous nous inviter chez lui et Ben pour noël.

- C'est merveilleux, dit Missouri, je suis sure que vous allez tous bien vous amuser !

Castiel n'a pas le temps de répondre, ses frères foncent sur lui pour lui faire un câlin et s'accrochent à ses jambes. Il a du mal à se morfondre plus longtemps quand ils le regardent avec une telle joie dans leurs yeux.

Après tout n'est-ce pas ce qui lui est le plus important…..?

* * *

_**Ce chapitre fut un véritable cauchemar. J'ai du écrire le premier jet au moins 4/5 fois, puis virer une très grande partie sur cosette…je veux dire bébé!Cas, je le réutiliserais peut être plus tard…Puis ne parlons pas de l'edit qui m'a pris encore plus de temps. Ca a tourné pas trop mal, même s'il ne se passe pas grand-chose finalement ^^'**_

_**Le prochain segment est déjà écrit, encore plus long et sera sans doute coupé en plusieurs parties. J'espère que l'édit prendra moins de temps. Mais ça devient plus émotionnel et donc plus difficile à écrire pour moi….**_

_**( Castiel en bavera un peu mais ça restera dans le raisonnable, je pense )**_

_**Merci de votre lecture =)**_


End file.
